It Takes Two
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Sometimes, you don't need to be more powerful, maybe a little help with a friendly face but what if that face is your but its on someone you never met before (complete)
1. Prologue

Someone's POV  
  
I...I was floating in water. Where am I? What's going on? I look around, I had a mask strapped on my face, giving me air, a mask, I was swimming closer, and I was blocked off by glass. I was inside a glass tank. I am so confused, where am I supposed to be? Is someone supposed to help me? I continued to hear voices  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
**Something poked me in the arm, I saw...blood...bleeding....my head...it hurts....What..What is this instinct I have....To be free or To kill  
  
**And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
Normal POV  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
**"Sir, the subject is reacting negative to the process."**  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
**"What the hell is it doing?"**  
  
I'm going under  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
**"The mask, has been off its face."**  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
Someone's POV  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever

**I shook my head wildly, not knowing what's happening to me. The mask fell off.**  
  
I've got to break through  
  
**I..I...I screamed holding my head as it hurts in pain, letting all my air out.**  
  
so go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
**My heart, pounding wildly as I continued to scream, scream like my soul was coming out then the glass cracked.  
**  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
**The glass cracked, I felt energy pouring out of my head, the glass continued to crack until the it broke spilling me and the water on the floor.  
**  
Yes, I know this story doesn't make sense now but this is what that person is feeling, don't worry it will soon make sense.


	2. Some Way

Most of the characters in this story belongs to Daytime 11:05am. And I already asked permission.  
  
Psyche kept hitting her head against the metal door softly waiting outside of Dr. Mercy's lab door. Dr. Mercy wanted her for something. Psyche would read his mind to find out but she didn't feel like it ever since she found out about Dr. Kill's experiments. They were much powerful and Psyche couldn't destroy them that easily by just entering into their minds. Outside, she was still a prey and she needed someone strong and powerful to protect. Last time, Sonar was nearly killed by one Dr. Kill's henchmen, they were call seekers. They were surrounded in cloaks, no face, no arms or legs just sharp claws, they weren't the experiments. The seekers would have killed her and Psyche if Merlin hadn't found them. Merlin was Dr. Mystical's experiment; the creator was an expert with creating witches and wizards type of experiments. Merlin was a dark green color, looking like Stitch, but carries a wand around and reads a lot of spell books but has never talk to anyone. Four months and he hasn't said a word. They had to move into a station like Lab on a plain and rainforest like planet.  
  
"What could take so damn long? I'm tired of this bullshit." Psyche started to walk away until the door opened, Psyche quickly turned around, it was Sonar.  
  
"Sonar," Psyche instantly hugged him "I never thought that I would say this but I'm glad you're alive."  
  
Psyche didn't feel a hug back. She let go of the hug and saw Sonar's face. He looked emotionless; his eyes were a cold stone gray color.  
  
"Sonar, are you okay?" Psyche asked.  
  
Sonar just walked pass her.  
  
"Sonar?" Psyche kept watching as her best friend suddenly disappears and then she walks into Dr. Mercy's lab office.  
  
"Psyche, I'm glad you're here," Dr. Mercy immediately closes the door "Listen Psyche, yesterday Dr. Mystical's experiments were attacked by seekers. Dr. Mystical will bring them here soon."  
  
"And." Psyche seems not to care.  
  
"And? Listen, these Dr. Kill's seekers are getting very dangerous and we haven't even seen his experiments yet. If Dr. Kill's lowest rate, seekers are powerful, then just imagine how strong are his experiments."  
  
"So."  
  
"So? Psyche, I may not be able to read minds be I can tell you're hurt. I mean your best friend just nearly got killed and there's nothing you could do to stop it. But there is a way to prevent it."  
  
"What?" Psyche seems interested. Dr. Mercy started explaining something to her, half the time she read his mind.  
  
"No!" Psyche crossed her arms.  
  
"But Psyche, this is the only way."  
  
"I said No damn it!"  
  
But-"  
  
No!!!!! Ask me again and I'll make your head explode literally!" Psyche slammed his door and stormed down the hallway. She walked into her room and slams the door, Lucky shot up from her sleep.  
  
"What?" Lucky asked looking at Psyche as she fell on her bed and begins to scream on her pillow.  
  
"Oh nothing." Psyche answered back, smiling at Lucky but frowning inside.  
  
"Is Sonar okay?"  
  
"He's alive that's all I know."  
  
The next day, Lucky heard about the new experiments, she woke Psyche up. Psyche quickly got up when Lucky said new male experiments. Psyche was gone. Psyche saw Sonar leaning on a rail while watching 20 experiments enter into the station. Psyche was a little happy, one this would be her chance to find a good mate and the second was that maybe she could find out a little bit about Merlin. He killed a seeker for revenge but what had the seeker ever done. The girls were Aurora, Andromeda, Fantasia, Jewel, Circe, Scylla, Raven, Daisy, Angela, and Bubbles.  
  
The boys were Merlin, Cosmo, Harry, Pegasus, Jupiter, Mars, Cooler, Spark, Firespit, and Mix Master. 


	3. Last Straw

"I think Pegasus is cute." Psyche said looking at him as he was talking to Spark and MM.  
  
"No way, Spark is way cuter." Lucky fought back staring at Spark dreamingly.  
  
"Sonar which one do you think is cute?" Psyche asked.  
  
Sonar just sighs and walked away.  
  
Later on Lucky and Psyche were at the bar where Char still was. Most of the experiments were already wandering around the big lab, like Fantasia who was walking right through the walls.  
  
"Char, I think something is wrong with Sonar." Psyche said as Lucky was rolling her dice deciding if she should go talk to Spark.  
  
"Damn." Lucky cursed but then she rolled if Spark could come and talk to her, it was yes.  
  
"Lucky, give me those fuckin dice right now." Char tried to snatch her dice away but Lucky got them away from his reach. Psyche just laughed and Char touched her hand but she pushed it away.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Psyche turns her head.  
  
"Sorry baby, now what were you saying about Sonar?"  
  
"He's not himself. He hasn't said one word and when we went boy scoping he just walked away like he wasn't interested."  
  
"Oh, so he's not gay anymore?"  
  
"I read his mind. I don't think so he seem confused." Psyche shrugged her shoulders "I don't think he is."  
  
"Yes." Char cheered, "Sorry, I just tired of him winking at me."  
  
"It's kind of weird." Psyche continued, when Andromeda cuts into the conversation.  
  
"It easy, Sonar had to have a blood transport with Merlin, since they're the same blood type." Andromeda walks away.  
  
"Yes Sonar's-" Char shut up when Sonar came about and Psyche elbow him in the ribs.  
  
"Oh hey Sonar, how's it going?" Psyche asked, giving him a fake smile.  
  
Sonar sighs "Alright I guess."  
  
Psyche, Char, and Lucky gasped surprise that Sonar has finally said a word, Lucky even fell off her stool right when Spark was walking towards her. But he then walked right pass her. Lucky slaps her forehead.  
  
"Sonar did... did you just say something?" Psyche looked even more surprised when she saw that Sonar was gone, "Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know, come on Char, let's go look for him." Psyche pulled Char's hand.  
  
"Why can't Lucky go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go." Lucky sat behind the bar.  
  
Psyche pulls Lucky's hand before he could say anything else. They were walking down the hallway that the witches and wizard experiments' rooms are, which was creepy even though no one was in the hallway right now.  
  
"Man, this hallway is creepier every time I walk down here  
  
"Look there's Sonar." Psyche pointed to Sonar walking down the hallway. Sonar stop as Psyche caught up but suddenly Sonar passes out, falling on the ground. Psyche screamed as Sonar got back up, he throws up. Trying to breathe but kept coughing, until he fell back on the ground.  
  
Dr. Mercy came out of the emergency room, removing gloves and goggles.  
  
"Well, will he be okay?" Psyche asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't get it, how was he attacked?"  
  
"Attacked? By who?"  
  
"Maybe by one of Dr. Kill's experiments. His heart just gave up on him for a while. He almost died."  
  
Psyche's eyes started to glow red, "I'm going to kill Dr. Kill and his experiments."  
  
"Wait Psyche, remember they'll kill you before you can do anything but there is a way. Enhancement."  
  
"Okay doc, I'll do it." Psyche nodded.  
  
"Good, we'll start in two days." 


	4. The Process begins

Psyche couldn't sleep, she was too busy thinking, and she had no chance beating them if they could have killed Sonar by a heartbeat. She didn't really care if the experiments were killed but it would have slow her chances of having a good mate and her having a child. She hasn't scared but she was wondering if she would go crazy if this plan works cause there's no turning back once it begins.  
  
Lucky was still waiting for Spark to talk to her since she couldn't talk to him, until finally Spark did; he was waiting for her to talk to him.  
  
"Hi." He greeted blushing red.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Fortuna or Lucky, Angel of Possibilities."  
  
"Well I'm Spark, Wizard of Electricity."  
  
"Yeah I know, I learned by talking to the other girls." Lucky smiled shyly, Spark smiled shyly too, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Hey Lucky," Char said, "Have you seen Psyche?"  
  
"No, she's won't be around for a while."  
  
In a room, Dr. Mercy let Psyche laid on a tube, across the room was another tube. She felt a mask being strip to her face. She felt the water raise in the tank and the next thing she knew the water covered her entire body but she could still breathe.  
  
"Okay Psyche, you might be in here for a few days but don't threat, you'll thank me when I finish." Dr. Mercy turned on the gas to Psyche's air mask. The last thing she saw before she was put to sleep was a needle coming at her.  
  
Dr. Mystical soon entered. Seeming surprise to see Psyche asleep in the small tube like tank. She nearly tripped over the cords.  
  
"Be careful, me don't want Psyche to kill us." Dr. Mercy warned pressing a button, but he didn't know that he poured a chemical of DO2Ni 1 formula into Psyche's tank.  
  
Later on, Dr. Mercy was starting the splicing process, first there was a tiger, on the screen, he pushed yes, and there was a tail on the subject.  
  
"Alright, we're done for now." Dr. Mercy yawned, it was 3:00 A.M. Psyche was still asleep and floating in the tank. Dr. Mercy press start and then went to sleep. While he was asleep, suddenly, the formula that he used earlier poured out of Psyche's tank and into the tank above it. That tank was used to put the blood of spliced animals and some of Psyche's blood. Once the formula touched inside of the tank, the chemicals started to spin around and around.  
  
The next day, the federation lab scientist came to the lab. Dr. Mercy fell out of the chair where he was sleeping in as the scientists came in. The first one, the ringleader, was his rival, Dr. Cor. They were in the lab looking at Psyche.  
  
"Dr. Mercy, I'm surprised, you've created this?" Dr. Cor asked looking at Psyche.  
  
"Yes, but she's not ready yet." Dr. Mercy stood in front of Psyche's tank.  
  
"What about that one?" Dr. Cor walked to the other tank above.  
  
"That one? There's nothin in that one."  
  
"Nice try, but look." Dr. Cor wipes the ice from the glass. Dr. Mercy gasped, "Amazing, let me take this thing."  
  
"What? No, that thing... wasn't supposed to be there."  
  
"Nice try, now give this thing to us or we'll tell the whole federation about this, you and Dr. Mystical will be arrested and we'll have the whole flock of freaks instead of just one. This one or all of them."  
  
"Fine, take it." Dr. Mercy said, soon the scientists wheeled a tank out of the lab and into a ship. Dr. Mystical came into the room where the missing tank was and Dr. Mercy was standing at.  
  
"Dr. Mercy, what have you done? Just wait til Psyche finds out about this. She'll kill you."  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't know anything about this and she won't, trust me. And plus it was an accident." Dr. Mercy watched as the ship took off and flew off.  
  
Later that night, Psyche opened her eyes; she was still in the tank until the tank started to crack open, letting the water out. No one heard her as she lay in the broken tank; she was panting and tried to get the water from out of her eyes. She groans as she fell on the floor, her legs were struggling and then she fell back on the ground.  
  
Psyche woke up; Dr. Mercy and Mystical were looking at her. Psyche sat up, rubbing her head. Psyche looked at her hands. She was still the same color but instead she had black strips all over her body, she even has a tail. She instantly got up and looked in a mirror.  
  
She started to scream, which broke the mirror. The mirror shattered right in front of her into powder.  
  
"What the hell have you done to me?" Psyche looked at Dr. Mercy, the frame of the mirror melted. She was stomping right at him. Making him backup into the wall.  
  
"Listen Psyche, I know this is bad, but look at you. You're more exotic, sexier, stronger, faster, quicker reflexes, and sharper senses. You're practically a fighter." Dr. Mercy covered his eyes when Psyche lifted her fist.  
  
"I probably lost my powers. You mother-"  
  
"No Psyche, if you just melted a mirror frame you didn't lose your powers." Dr. Mystical said. Psyche stops and crossed her arms.  
  
"See Psyche, you still have your powers, an enhancement, that gave you some female body parts so it would be necessary if you wore clothes." Dr. Mercy warned covering his eyes, Psyche looks down, her eyes were wide as she grabs a cover and wraps herself with it.  
  
"Don't worry Psyche, Angela made you some clothes." Dr. Mystical gave Psyche a green tube top and a darker green crop top, that looked a little baggy on her but they fit on the top but covered her feet, and has a hole in the back for her tail to go through. When she walk pass Dr. Mercy, she hiss at him like a cat and walk out of the door. She walked back to the bar where most of the experiments were, so were Sonar, Char, and Lucky with Spark were too.  
  
Psyche saw Angela talking to Bubbles; she walked up to the pure white Angela with Angel looking wings.  
  
"Angela, thanks for the clothes." Psyche quickly walked away before Angela could say anything. 


	5. The Utlimate payback

I gasped, tasting my first fresh air. I stood up, noticing that I was alone. I looked down and gasped, I wrapped my body around with a robe. Suddenly, a bunch of guards came in the room and were aiming guns at me.  
  
"Hold it right there monster!" They commanded, this whole time I was called Demon and now I'll go by it.  
  
"I'm not a monster. The name is Demonina." My eyes glowed green and in that instant, their heads explode. I smiled, looking through the cabinet for clothes. I found a black crop top and dark blue tube top. My fur was a dark blue and I had black stripes like a tiger. My hair was touching my black hair touched my back and went to my legs.  
  
I walked over the dead bodies and out of the room. Instantly a bunch of police cops with guns were surrounding me, I just lifted my hands up and the guns went up too. They turned around to the police men, they lifted their hands in the air and bended their knees to the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'll spare all of your lives if you could tell me where Dr. Cor is?"  
  
No one answered. I was getting angry and started to have an unknown carving not to mention my stomach was rumbling like crazy. I saw a cigar in one police pocket, I pulled it out, and I looked at the tip. Instantly it was lighted.  
  
"God damn it. See what you made me do. I smoking and I don't smoke, damn carving." I leaned against the police's shoulder blade, he was shivering like I was a deadly virus, the guns were loaded, ready to shoot.  
  
"So I was wondering maybe you could tell me. Where is Dr. Cor?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
That was it, I gave these bastards a chance and they just spit it right at me, I put the cigar in the guy's mouth, "After you. I insisted."  
  
I walked away and with that, all I heard were the shots.  
  
Later on, I was sitting on a desk, eating an apple, while a dead scientist laid in front of me with a hole in her head. I was done so I just walked out but then standing right in front of me was that Police guy from before, he aimed the gun right at me. One his shirt was a bullet hole but no blood. Figures, bastard's a hero. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth, and pushed it in my mouth.  
  
"Like I said before, go to hell."  
  
"Whatever, I was wanna tell you that before you can push that trigger, you're dead."  
  
He laughed and aimed the gun at my head.  
  
Normal POV  
  
A yellow blast of electricity and wind together came right at him, hit him and past Demonina right by. The guard was burnt crisp dead as he hit the wall, his skeleton was the only remains.  
  
Demonina put the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it on the ground while another experiment came running down the hallway. He was blue with yellow lighting shape scars all over his body, and light yellow eyes; he wore a dark blue shirt with black pants. Another one was a brown one, he had a brown shirt with black pants, and he had one scar over his left eye. He had lighter brown eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" The Black one asked looking at the gorgeous female experiment. Demonina looked at them in a strange way.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Static." The Black one answered.  
  
"And I'm Twister but I go by Twist." The Brown one answered looking serious "And you?"  
  
"Demonina, do any of you know the location of the scientists?"  
  
"You're in for a little payback."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"You are too and yeah."  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"I know where the scientists are." Twist replied crossing his arm when they turned a corner.  
  
"Good, show me."  
  
"Okay", Static shrugged his shoulder as the three entered into an office of the lead scientists but then they were shot in the backs five times by guards and fell on the ground.  
  
The guards walk over to the bodies and check for a pulse.  
  
"Are they dead?" Dr. Cor asked coming out of the secret hideout behind the bookcase, him and his assistants.  
  
"Yes sir, there is no pulse." One guard answered back putting they on tables and wheeling them into the secret hideout.  
  
Later on, the scientists surround the dead corpse of Demonina; Static's and Twist's corpses were laying one foot away on another table.  
  
"Alright, now that she's dead we can start the dissecting." Dr. Cor announced. One of the other scientists were looking at Demonina's body, she saw her hand wiggling by the fingers a little.  
  
"If she's dead then why is her hand moving?" The scientist asked, Dr. Cor looked at the others.  
  
Suddenly, Demonina's eyes opened, sounding a shrieking sound to the scientists, they were screaming in agony, which made Static and Twist wake up. Demonina flipped up from the table into stabbing one of the scientists with a giant pin in the neck. Static shot a lighting blast, which killed about 5 of the guards that entered and 3 scientists that tried to escape. Twist shot the twist blast causing most of the scientists to be flying out of the windows of the lab. Demonina saw one last scientist besides Dr. Cor running away, but she looked at a bunch of needles, which flew at the scientist stabbing him in the chest and one in his throat.  
  
Dr. Cor was by himself with three experiments that killed everyone except him yet.  
  
"Alright Dr. Cor, tell me where do I live." Demonina demanded as Static cracked his neck and his knuckles.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Demonina raised her hand, causing the guy to rise up in the air, she started to walk towards the acid chamber, and she stood on the bridge just above the acid.  
  
"Now I'll ask again, you lying bastard."  
  
"It's in Taia on the planet Turo."  
  
"Damn, that's far away," She turns to Static and Twist, "Do any of you know where that is?"  
  
Static nodded  
  
"Can any of you drive a ship?"  
  
Twist nodded  
  
"Good." Demonina turned to Dr. Cor, "Got a ship?" Dr. Cor took some keys from out of his pockets and threw it to Twist, who caught it.  
  
"Oh yeah, where's the ship?"  
  
"In the secret have under the corridors, the switch is the level."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Twist quickly ran out of the secret room and quickly came back "The ship is ready for take off."  
  
Static put his thumb up to Demonina, but she just frowned and turned her head back to Dr. Cor,"Ya know Dr. Cor, I can keep my promise but for you I won't." Demonina puts her hand down and Dr. Cor fell into one acid bowl below. Static looked at her strangely as she seems to be happy about what she just did. 


	6. Siblings

Demonina walked with Static to the corridor where a door was already opened to see a big ship already started up. The two walked into the ship from the opened door where Twist was at the stirring wheel, he pushed a button, which closed the door. Demonina sat in one seat next to Static who sat behind Twist. Twist started the ship by pushing propellants, then made the steering wheel go down so the ship goes up. Since Demonina forgot all about her seatbelt, when Twist made the ship spin once they left the atmosphere. Made Demonina fall on Static's lap, making them face to face with each other. Static gave her a warm smile, accidentally rubbing her back and stomach, she felt so warm in his arms, and continued to look at him. Their lips were about to meet, until Twist spin the ship like 10 times, Static looked like he was about to throw up, he put Demonina on his seat and quickly ran away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Demonina asked to Twist."  
  
"He's air sick, throws up every time I pull a stunt like that."  
  
"Are you brothers?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the oldest." Twist smiled a little.  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
"What? What is what like?"  
  
"Having someone that's related to you with you."  
  
"A pain sometimes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ya know, sometimes we agree on different things and it's hard to decide who's decision."  
  
"Who made the decision to go down the hallway I was on?"  
  
"Static. He said he heard something."  
  
"I still think it's great to have someone with you."  
  
"What you don't have a brother or sister?"  
  
"I don't know. I just learned that I'm from somewhere. Do you know where you're from?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause we found ourselves next to a railroad track."  
  
"Did you ever try to find out where you are from?"  
  
"Yeah but two years ago, we were captured by those scientists, they researched us, told us that we were brothers. What a minute if you're a telepathic, why are you asking me all of this? You could just read my mind."  
  
"I can't read your minds just aliens or humanoids, but I'm more telekinetic than telepathic. I can still make someone go crazy, create hallucinations, and sounds in anyone's mind. I make sure they're crazy that's all I know about myself."  
  
"How did you get in that place anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm going home to find out."  
  
Static groaned as he came out of a room, Demonina even heard something flushed. Demonina was sitting on Twist's lap, steering the steering wheel handle of the ship.  
  
"Hey Barf Bag, Demon here is doing her own." Twist said, Demonina laughed like a little girl. She made the ship twist, Static ran back in the room to throw up. Demonina got off of Twist's lap so he could stir the ship again, she leaned on the seat he was sitting on.  
  
"Wow Twist, are is there more people like you?" Demonina laughed, with this type of company she didn't feel the need to have to kill anyone.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm the only Twist." Twist smiled to Demonina, she laughed. Static came out of the bathroom, groaning again, this time he stood next to Twist's right but this time Twist was standing on the left and Demonina was sitting in the seat steering.  
  
"Oh holy shit." Static said, making both Twist and Demonina laugh.  
  
That's not funny. I'm serious." Static groan again, Demonina laughed at Static.  
  
"Static don't be such a baby. Have some fun."  
  
Later on, Demonina was writing in a little journal she had, she walked into the only bedroom there was, which she was sleeping in.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I have two real friends, they're brothers. Static is kind of cute but he's needs to learn not to be so serious all the time. His reactions are the funniest thing about but has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and a nice warm smile. He looks like the type that would be funny but he's serious. Then there's Twist, he's funny too 


	7. Ship Landing

Psyche was swimming in a lake outside of the lab station; Sonar was with her sitting on the shore of the lake. She felt different about herself, she felt wilder sometimes. She was under water, she suddenly scream, she didn't know why but she kept seeing controls buttons of a ship. Her hair waving wildly as she continued to scream. Her eyes rolled into her head, as she started to sink into the water. Sonar heard a scream from underwater and then he saw Psyche sinking.  
  
Psyche opened her eyes Lucky, Dr. Mercy and Char were standing over her, she sat up but Dr. Mercy pushed her back down.  
  
"No, no, you better lay back down." Dr. Mercy insisted, "Psyche, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I felt a presence somewhere, it was strange, I couldn't get into its mind." Psyche rubbed her head, "Who saved me?"  
  
"Sonar." Lucky answered, he was just here.  
  
Demonina was driving the ship, still learning how to drive but she's doing better.  
  
"Diva, stop driving with your mind!" Static commanded making Demonina snap out of her concentration and started driving with her hands again.  
  
"Static if you command me one more time, I'll kill you, I really mean it." Demonina threatened not knowing that she had it in her. Static was silent for a minute. Demonina used her mind again and again Static yelled in her ear.  
  
"Bastard!" Demonina yelled jumping on Static, Twist came back to take the steering wheel, clearing the two who were fighting. Static pinned Demonina down.  
  
"Come on Demonina! Kick his ass!" Twist cheered.  
  
"Hey, you're posed to be cheering for me, not Diva." Static yelled, then Demonina broke through the pin position by upper cutting him in the chin, kicked him in the stomach, and pushed him off of her. She jumped on him, causing both of them to roll on the floor, but Twist didn't cut in, he just watched.  
  
"Hell no. She can fight. I found out the hard way yesterday." Twist continued to laugh. Demonina pushed Static off of her again, but this time she jumped on his back and held him in a chokehold.  
  
"Say it or else." Demonina demanded, holding on tightly.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"I'll kill you." Demonina took her other hand, and put her nails in front of his face, her nails suddenly extended, making them longer.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win." Static admit. Suddenly, Demonina jumped off of his back, Static was choking from the grip Demonina had on him, and "You're crazy."  
  
"I'm not crazy I just know how to fight."  
  
Psyche was walking around; everyone was still looking at her weird. Sonar was a little better but he wasn't himself a little bit. Every time Psyche walked into Dr. Mercy's lab, he seemed nervous that she found out about something from Sonar but again he hasn't been himself. Psyche would read his mind but she didn't bother. She has been getting a lot better with her fighting. She hasn't been like her crazy self lately until someone made her mad.  
  
"Alright Psyche let's train you on your speed." Dr. Mercy instructed, they were outside of the lab, he had a stopwatch, but then suddenly, a ship crashed in the forest not far, "What was that?"  
  
"I'll go and check." Psyche volunteered, relieved. Before Dr. Mercy could say anything Psyche was already running to the forest.  
  
"Wait Psyche."  
  
Psyche was already in the forest, at the same time Demonina was running towards the lab but they didn't meet. Psyche saw the ship, and saw...... 


	8. Mistaken

This song doesn't belong to me but I love it, you can hear it at TeenMusic, go to Nina Sky, Move Ya Body.  
  
Two experiments came walking out of the ship, dizzy.  
  
"You're one damn terrible ship Lander." Static said feeling dizzier than Twist was. Twist just laughed his dizziness off.  
  
"Let's try again."  
  
"There's no way I'm related to you."  
  
"Where did Diva go?"  
  
Demonina entered into the lab, she ran into the main hall where she saw a roomful of experiments, dancing around the room, there were disco globes, and the lights were red, there was even a dance floor where all the experiments were right now, well most. She saw five female experiments (Stella, Slang, Fang, Clover, and Angel) singing and dancing on stage and one red male experiment (Fixy) standing on stage with a mike while moving around the stage.  
  
She couldn't it, she instantly started dancing, she was shaking her waist around to the beat.  
  
**Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
**Char was talking to Lucky, until he turned his head towards the dance floor and couldn't believe what he saw, his mouth shot open.  
  
"Char, what's wrong?"  
  
Char didn't say a word, he just turn Lucky's head to what he saw, her mouth shot open too. There they saw Psyche dancing.  
  
"Is that Psyche? Is she dancing? She said she can't dance." Lucky said rubbing her eyes, still not believing what she saw. Psyche dancing.  
  
**All up in the club looking fly  
  
Made your 1st approach then caught his eye  
  
So we move our way towards the dance floor  
  
**Char starts to walk to Psyche (Demonina) and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
Psyche turns around and saw Char "May I help you?"  
  
**Grabbed her hand then she whispered**  
  
**Whole night has gotten thru**  
  
"Psyche are you okay?" Char yelled but Demonina didn't hear what he called her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Psyche turns back around to the singers.  
  
**stand behind me let me crack a groove  
  
I lick my lips while im feeling you  
  
Now im going to make you go  
**  
Char raised an eyebrow as he walks away from Psyche and back to Lucky.  
  
"I guess she's in a good mood, don't worry it for her." Char whispered in Lucky's ear, she nodded. Sonar came around.  
  
"Hey Sonar, guess what? Psyche is finally dancing and she can dance too." Lucky pointed at Psyche.  
  
"That's not Psyche."  
  
"What!" Lucky and Char looks at Demonina.  
  
**Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
**"Yeah, I know Psyche and that's not Psyche cause 1. Psyche can dance but she doesn't like to, 2. Psyche is green, blue, and black, this experiment is just black and blue. I can't believe you got Psyche confused with her.  
  
**Wow ( your feelin it now) take it SLOW ( you turning me on)  
  
Club gets warmer (warmer) bodies move closer (closer)  
  
Gone wit the rhythm don't stop movin your making me HOT  
  
From head to toe I feel your flow  
  
Thighs get stronger (stronger) party seems longer (Longer)  
  
Make me really want ya  
  
Don't stop movin your making me HOT  
  
Chorus  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
"Well you couldn't blame us, she looks almost exactly like her."  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)  
  
Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)  
  
Can you feel the beat within my heart can't you see my love shine thru the dark  
  
Can ya feel the beat  
  
Can you feel the beat within my heart can't you see my love shine thru the dark  
  
Cant you see that you must be apart of that beat in my heart  
  
Chorus  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
  
It's the way you ride it girl makes** **the fellaz go**  
  
Demonina was still dancing until she heard someone yelling her name inside of her head. It was Twist and Static. Their screaming made Demonina hold her head with her hands. She quickly ran out of the lab, panting from the screaming but it kept going. She started to run towards the ship. 


	9. Poor Static and Twist

Back at the ship  
  
"I don't know, she left right when we landed. She's fast."  
  
Psyche was hiding up in the trees, in the darkness, "Cold's experiments. Time for the kill." Psyche started to think in their minds hard, to kill them faster.  
  
"Diva! Diva! Where are you? Demonina got your ass back here! Now!" Static yelled walking around in circles, "Where the hell is that bitch?"  
  
Psyche opened her eyes; her eyes glowed green, as she entered into their minds.  
  
"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaa!" Static yelled when all of a sudden, he started screaming in agony, holding his head.  
  
"Static, what the hell is-" Suddenly, Twist started to scream in agony; he saw green eyes glowing up in the tree. Twist shot his twister shot at Psyche, Psyche flew down on the ground, hard. The pain in their heads suddenly, stopped.  
  
"Okay Diva, what the hell were you trying to do? I know you would want to kill Static but me." Twist started to walk over to where Psyche fell down.  
  
"Twist, that's not Diva." Static pulled Twist back away from the body.  
  
Psyche got up, she growled as her eyes glowed green, she yelled in a demonic voice, "You sons of a bitches! I'll kill both of you!"  
  
"You're right, that not Diva. But that can convince me " Twist backed up with Static, Twist created a funnel around his hands, while Static created electric wave around his hands too. Psyche grinned as she started to run towards them. Before they knew it, she went so fast that it seem that she disappeared but she kneed them both in the stomach causing both to fly into trees.  
  
"Damn that hurts."  
  
Later on, Diva ran back to the ship, hearing her friends screaming in pain. When she came back to the ship, she saw Twist and Static covered in scars and screaming in pain while holding their heads.  
  
"Guys, what's wrong?" Demonina asked, they didn't answer but she could sense something above her head, she could smell something too. She switched her eye lens into psywave sensor. She saw green waves coming from the top of the tree in the dark. She quickly runs up the tree, she ran so fast that she flew up high in the air, but then she quickly flips in the air and brings her feet down fast on top of the figure. Demonina smashed Psyche into the ground making the pain stop on Twist and Static. Demonina does a few back flips in the air and lands on her feet, standing in a karate- fighting stance.  
  
"Go Diva!" The guys crashed.  
  
"Bitch." Psyche came back up, standing in a fighting stance.  
  
"For a bitch, I just kicked your ass." Demonina smirked.  
  
"Twist, I think we should get out of the battle field." Static warned pulling Twist behind the ship's wing as the two females started to walk towards each other.  
  
"Twist, this is going one hell of a fight." 


	10. Demonina VS Psyche

Yeah, I know Fighter doesn't go with this that good but it's the only song that I know that has Fighter in it and the beat sounds like someone actually fighting.  
  
Psyche walked closer to the female, she didn't care if she looked and dress almost like her, she going ta die. (Fighter starts to play) Psyche extended her nails, making them longer. Demonina just smiles and extended her nails too. After all you put me through  
  
You'd think I'd despise you  
  
But in the end I want to thank you  
  
Because you made me that much stronger "Holy shit." Psyche cussed, Demonina spins in the air with her nails, at Psyche, scratching her on the face then she uses one hand and punches Psyche in the face, causing Psyche to fly into a tree. When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
Called your bluff, time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough Psyche gets back, wiping the blood from her mouth, Demonina runs over there but quickly Psyche lifts her nails in front of her, Demonina was going so fast that she couldn't stop in time, to avoid the nails, so she jumps over Psyche and landed right behind her.  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm Without even turning around, Psyche tried to slash Demonina but at the same time Demonina tried to slash Psyche, when the their nails met, it caused them to spin around vertically in the air. Then both landed on their feet. After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong Psyche quickly tried to trip Demonina but she jump in the air, Psyche grabs her foot and throws her hard on the ground. Psyche spins around still holding Demonina's foot and then throws her to the ship's wing.  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through "This girl intrigues me." Demonina said liking the battle and wanting more. "You're crazy." Static commented as Demonina flips over to where Psyche was standing.  
  
So I wanna say thank you Psyche saw her coming but didn't expect to see Demonina to grab her around the stomach threw her in the air. Demonina lifts her nails up in the air, Psyche quickly reacts by going face down with her nails in front of her face. 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster Psyche was lifting her body up with her nails holding on to the dip of Demonina's nails. The Psyche quickly flips and lands onto the ground, Demonina turns around but quickly Psyche stabs her in the stomach.  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh Then Psyche stabs her with her other nails on her other hand, Demonina groan in pain, she looked surprised. Never, saw it coming.  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies Psyche smiles but then so does Demonina, making Psyche's smile disappeared. Demonina grabs Psyche's hands, slowly pulling Psyche's nails out of her stomach. Psyche saw silver blood on her nails.  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture Demonina put her feet on Psyche's stomach and moves on up to her neck, Demonina bends her body back, then she does a back flip, throws Psyche with her feet and landing without using her hands. She stands back up and looks at Psyche. She looked spaceout just by staring in her eyes. Psyche got up and cracked her knuckles.  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
"This girl is really starting to piss me off." Psyche said inside her head. "This girl is really starting to piss me off." Demonina said in her head.  
  
Sorry that's all for now. 


	11. A sad lost

Daytime 11:05am- All I have to do is listen to violent or fast music in order to get the fight scenes in my head. This Fight is still on.

**How could this man I thought I knew  
  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel**  
  
**Could only see the good in you**

Psyche punched Demonina in the face while Demonina kicked Psyche in the stomach. Psyche was flying; she used her nails against the ground to stop her from flying.  
  
**Pretended not to see the truth**  
  
**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**

Psyche was panting and sweating, "Damn, she's too good." Psyche stood up again and Demonina was ready. Psyche jumped over Demonina's shoulders, dipping her to the ground but only to crack her back.  
  
**Through living in denial**

Demonina twisted Psyche's arm to get out of her back cracking position when Psyche was about to stab her. She was rolling all over the ground, but she twist Psyche's arm harder causing Psyche to fell on her back.   
  
**But in the end you'll see  
  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME**

Demonina jumps at her but Psyche pulls a tree from the ground and hits Demonina like a baseball, she flew all the way to the edge of a cliff, she held on to the edge, trying to climb back up but Psyche looked at her from where she was standing.

**I am a fighter and I  
  
I ain't goin' stop  
  
There is no turning back  
**  
**I've had enough **

"This is for Sonar." Psyche steps on Demonina's hands, causing her to let go and fall down the cliff, "That's that."

** 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster**

Psyche throws Twist and Static, they fell on the ground and collasped. She was about to kill them when she looked into their minds, she was reading their minds, everything that has happened, she now knew. She stops, looking at them, looks at the cliff, and then she looks back at them.From the cliff, she heard something. She didn't sense life or anything.  
  
**Made my skin a little bit thicker **

****

**It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter **

Suddenly, she heard a voice, she turned around to see her opponent, bleeding in the stomach, there was a whole in her stomach. She was leaning against a tree, and panting as sat on the ground. Blood came out of her mouth.

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
**

****

****

"If you kill them, I'll kill everyone of your friends." She threatened, suddenly it starts to rain.

Psyche rolls her eyes, "You care about em."

"Why not, they're my best friends." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she collapsed.Psyche carried the knocked out Static and Twist to the lab. Then she went back to where she left the female, the female was still knocked out, laying on the ground. The rain was mixing with her blood, Psyche looked at her like she was faking but then she realize she wasn't. Psyche ran over to the body.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Psyche didn't have enough energy to heal. She looked into the female's mind but she couldn't find out about anything. This female didn't have a mind space. Psyche was still shaking her, "Damn you, wake it!"

To be Continued


	12. Bring me to life

Streak was outside of the lab, cleaning his solar board, Pyro was watching him.  
  
"Streak, don't you need water to surf?" Pyro asked still carrying her teddy bear around, and sucking on her pacifier.  
  
Streak just laughed and rubbed Pyro's head, making her antennas go in front of her face. She pressed them back, "Nope Spurt, not this type of board. It's a solar board. Created by a legend."  
  
Pyro looked at him with interest shining in her eyes, "Ooooo, what kind of legend?"  
  
Streak sat next to her, on a rock, "It's kind of long, a legend about a pirate ships and legendary creatures of John Silver the 3rd."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, it was some kind of story book that I have." Streak started to look through his bag; he pulled a book out, and placed it in front of Pyro. Pyro opened the book noticing how the book suddenly played by itself. She closed, and then opened it, hearing the words reading, and then she closes it.  
  
"See Spurt, now you listen instead of read that's the best part of it. We should go, it's almost night, and Rouge might kill me." Streak stands on his board, putting the sail up, Pyro jumped off the rock and sits on the board, holding on to Streak's left foot. Streak step on a button behind his right foot, turning the propellants on, causing the board to fly above the plains fast. Pyro felt like she was flying through the sky with her very own wings that she would always dream of every night. Psyche already liked Pyro, for one, Pyro didn't think she was crazy, two, Pyro wasn't like Sonar, she could tell Psyche any guy that was available and if they weren't she could tell who's their mate, and three, every experiments gets along with her, who wouldn't get along with absolute cutie pie who was a powerful pyrokinetic experiment.  
  
Rouge was standing in the entrance of the lab, worrying herself to death, surprised to see Pyro being carried off of Streak's board and walking towards her.  
  
Rouge ran over to Pyro, "Pyro, Pyro, are you okay?"  
  
"Rouge calm down, she's fine, she-" Streak was instantly punched in the face by Rouge's own fist; she grabbed a broomstick and started hitting Streak with it.  
  
"Streak, damn it! Did you know that I scared myself to death! Seekers attacked us today! Damn it Motherfucker!!" Rouge kept yelling and hitting him with the broom.  
  
Sonar came running into the room that Psyche was in, "Guess what? Rouge is kicking Streak's ass cause she was worried about Pyro when the seekers attacked and now she hitting him with a broom stick."  
  
Psyche just looked at Sonar and then sighs.  
  
"You're still thinking about the female?"  
  
"Yeah, I could have killed her. She just wanted to know something about her home and I was about to kill her."  
  
"Why didn't you read her mind?"  
  
"I couldn't. She doesn't have a mind space."  
  
"Yeah whatever you're still coming."  
  
"No." Psyche closed her eyes and laid on her bed in knees to her chest, remembering what happened in the Emergency room. (Bring me back to Life starts to play)  
  
Flashback  
  
**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core?**  
  
Psyche runs into the Emergency room, while carrying the female's body.  
  
**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**  
  
"What the hell?" Dr. Mercy gasped, Psyche quickly laid the female on a steel table.  
  
**Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
**  
"Don't ask, just save her life." Psyche said, Dr. Mercy just pushed the table into the Emergency room, while Psyche was waiting. Dr. Mystical looked at her.  
  
**Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone**  
  
"Don't understand, I should have known that she wasn't Dr. Cold's experiments." Psyche looked at the ground. Dr. Mystical walked towards her and sits on a chair next to her.

** Save me from the nothing I've become**  
  
"Psyche, there's something I've gotta tell ya. Don't kill Dr. Mercy. But that female, is your sister, in fact Twin."  
  
**Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me**  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right, remember the splicing process. During the process the quick formula for life some how got into the tank full of spliced animals and your blood was mixed into... well.. her."  
  
**Breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
**  
"Why didn't anybody tell me? I trusted him, I didn't even read mind cause I trusted him so much, I-"  
  
**Wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside**  
  
Inside the room, Dr. Mercy was looking at the pulse rate, putting the mask onto her face.  
  
**Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
**  
"When was she born?"  
  
**Before I come undone**  
  
"A day after the splicing process when Dr. Cor came and took her away. Dr. Mercy was surprised to see an embryo in that tank even though there was supposed to be nothing."  
  
**Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life**  
  
"She's supposed to be a clone, but she's nothing like me."  
  
**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
  
"Only half of her, she's psonic, we just don't know which kind, not until she can talk." Suddenly, Dr. Mercy came out of the door, "I need help, I'm losing her pulse and she's still bleeding. Dr. Mystical ran into the emergency room. Psyche sat there for a second, not wishing it wasn't true. She could have killed for sister, even though she didn't really deserve it. She could hear Dr. Mercy yelling clear over and over. Psyche just left.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Tears steamed down Psyche's face, she held her head in her hand. She screamed. Screamed so loud everyone could hear it, even Demonina but she still didn't wake up.  
  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
**  
"Clear! Damn it! Clear!" Dr. Mercy yelled hitting the electric pads against Demonina's chest.


	13. Awake

Demonina's POV  
  
I feel so cold, freezing. What? What's happening to me? Why? Why is it so dark? I saw a bunch of experiments walking right pass me as if I was invisible. I walked into one room and I saw me, lying on a steel table. I walk into my body.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Demonina woke up, she saw a doctor just standing over her (Jumba), she just sat up and stared. When Jumba turned around and saw Demonina standing there, staring at him.  
  
"You're alive, finally experi-" Jumba said, but then he was quiet, Demonina was reading his mind, finding out that the female who see was fighting was her sister, everything she needed to know. Her eyes glowed light blue, as she twitch her head to the side. Jumbo's vision was suddenly blurry and twisted; drool came out of his mouth as he sat on the floor. He couldn't blink, not even once. Demonina did snapping herself out; she started to walk out of the room, stopping right beside of Jumba. She instantly punched him on one of his fat cheeks. He fell to the ground, drool still coming out of his mouth and him trying to blink even though he couldn't.  
  
"I never met you, but I don't like you. Plus my name is Demonina." Demonina walks out of the room and even out of the emergency room.  
  
Later on, Dr. Mercy entered into the room, to check on Jumba and show Psyche that everything was fine. But it wasn't, Jumba was lying on the ground, mountains of drool pouring out of his mouth, still staring like he was crazy. Dr. Mercy ran to his side.  
  
"Is he okay, even though I still hate him?" Psyche asked standing over Jumba, looking into his eyes. She saw images of Demonina standing there, staring at him, eyes glowing, and even the punch, "Wow, she gave him one hell of a punch. I'll always want to do that." Psyche continues to look into his mind, she saw the female saying, "Plus my name is Demonina."  
  
"So her name's Demonina, I like it. I love the way she gave Jumba a little payback too. Look at that punch, it's beautiful." Psyche pretends that she was crying.  
  
"Psyche that's it, in payback she would probably do the same thing."  
  
"What did she do to him?"  
  
"I don't know but we better look at the analysis that Jumba took on her." Dr. Mercy looked at the computer, showing an image of her, then it showed an image of Psyche, and he typed in difference. A list suddenly showed:  
  
Powers: Creates Hallucinations A More Powerful Telekinetic X-Ray Visions Can make people crazy Her spirit can leave her body and walk around invisible  
  
Personality: Very violent A little smoke addition if stress or mad Often lead into confusion panic Maybe Crazier Angry problem Has a problem with trusting doctors Sweet sometimes  
  
Flaw: None except one She goes crazy if she bleeds  
  
"That would explain why she did that to Jumba. She must have drove him crazy with just a stare."  
  
"I could try snapping him out of it." Psyche said looking at Jumba in the eyes, in an instant Jumba snap out of his crazy trance, getting him off the ground and rubbing his cheek. He spit out a tooth on the ground. Psyche smirked.  
  
"We must find demon girl. She's trying to find friends." Jumba warned.  
  
"You mean Static and Twist."  
  
"Yes them, where are they?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know, maybe they're still in the tank trying to heal." Psyche smiled wickedly as she walked out of the room, "Oh yeah and Jumba, she knew where they are. She's not looking for em."  
  
Demonina was in the elevator going ta the top. She walked out.  
  
Demonina was using her X-ray vision, looking through the walls, looking for her prey. Her ear twitched, hearing her prey's voice, it was Psyche walking right towards her but she didn't noticed until Demonina punched her. 


	14. Seekers!

Psyche fell on the ground, wiping the blood from the corner of her lip, and looking at the girl who punched her.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For leaving me with that doctor."  
  
Psyche smiled and crossed her arms, looking at her. Demonina did the same; they were silent until they both sniff something in the air.  
  
Komodo was sharpening her fan, when all of a sudden a seeker appeared from the ceiling, leading dozens of other seekers into a lab. Then the seeker alarm went off, making a loud sound through the entire lab and then the lab's light went into a dim red.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Demonina asked, suddenly turned around to see a bunch of seekers behind her and surrounding her and Psyche.  
  
Kimi pulled out her daggers, Hendrix pulls out his sword, Turret got her ax rod, and Komodo got her fan ready, while Arsenal was pulling a gun out.  
  
The witches and wizards of Mystical were standing next to each other, except Aurora was nowhere in sight. Stella and her sisters jumped into action, Angel pulls out her wand. Rouge flips off of the stool and starts trying to find the Angel of Mercy that couldn't fight the seekers into a safe haven.  
  
Demonina stabs one seeker, and then throws it at a bunch of other seekers, making them fall off the edge. The fall alone kill them, they perished into dust. Psyche triple kicked one seeker in the air, causing the seeker and her to fall off the edge. The seeker was killed by the fall, but Psyche landed on the ground hard and landed on her back (ouch). Once she landed, she was instantly surrounded by another bunch of seekers. Demonina jumps off of the edge, flips in the air, and landing on her feet. The impact of the fall caused the seekers to fall into a wall and perished, the floor under her feet even cracked.  
  
"Show off." Psyche got up.  
  
Merlin shot another light beam, so did Daisy and Raven. Mix Master closed his eyes and shot a solar beam, right when Andromeda, Scylla Angela, and Pegasus were corner. Instead of the solar beam hitting the seekers, it hit some weight that was above their heads and crashed on the seekers.  
  
"Did you actually aim for that?" Scylla asked in her Irish accent.  
  
"You know I actually did." Mix M looked at his wand, amazed until Scylla kissed him on the cheek. Then he blushed.  
  
Angel shot plasma pink energy from her wand, making it aim at others seekers. Slang raised her hand in the air; making any seeker that was close to her, explode in dust. Poseidon raised his hand, making any water near him in control, shooting it at more seekers. Phoenix shot his fire roar, burning more seekers into dust. Streak shot a dark energy from his hands, too dark for the seekers to handle it.  
  
"Streak, where's Pyro, Sonic, Ammon, and Hydra?" Rouge asked, when a seeker was about to attack her from behind, she backslapped it with a shovel that she got from one of the Angels of Mercy (Diggy).  
  
Streak shrugged his shoulders.  
  
From one hallway, Pyro, Sonic, Ammon, Hydra, and Magnetina were running away from bunch seekers that were chasing them. Sonic is one of Mercy's Angels. Design to use her scream to break through anything especially metal or electric stuff, Sonar's baby sister. She was a yellow color, with blue eyes, and braces. Ammon is one of Jumba's experiments, she's black and has gray on her hands and arms, wears a black hat. Design to transform her hands into any weapon and same design as Arsenal's, since that's her older brother. Hydra is one of Jumba's experiments, can separate or manipulate water, and can add it as part of her body making her more powerful. She's blue all over, with a lighter blue on her chest. She has light blue hair that covers her ears but you could see the tips. Her real name is Aqua Maria, but her nickname is Hydra. Her older sisters are Ariel and Echidna.  
  
"Damn it, dead end." Pyro cussed kicking the wall, the seekers were soon right behind them, "Oh shit."  
  
The seekers were coming closer until Sonic screams. Everyone covered their ears, the scream traveled through the whole lab. Rouge covered her ears, so did everyone else, even the seekers groan in agony even though they didn't have ears.  
  
Psyche and Demonina groan in agony too since they were closer. One seeker slashed Sonic across the throat making her stop instantly. Sonic fell on the ground, bleeding through her throat, Pyro dragged Sonic closer to the wall. She was dead before she could hit the floor. Each of the seekers were raising their claws, in for the kill. Pyro and the others covered their eyes waiting for the worst to be over. They were way too tired to use their powers. 


	15. Suriviving

Angel looked at the ceiling, her eyes glowed, and she started panting.  
  
Suddenly, Pyro saw fire forming around them in a circle, keeping the seekers away.  
  
"Yea Pyro!" Ammon cheered.  
  
"I didn't do that." Pyro said, Hydra and Ammon looked at each other. In a flash of red light, Sonic opened her eyes, the slash on her neck was gone, and then she got up. Hydra jumped on her, knocking her back down.  
  
Suddenly, Psyche and Demonina came to the rescue by jumping from the ceiling. Ammon and Sonic covered their eyes, but Pyro was watching the killing.  
  
"Sonic, you're alive!!" Hydra hugs Sonic picking her from the ground.  
  
"If you don't let go, I won't be." Sonic coughed not believing that she was alive too.  
  
Suddenly, once the last seeker perished, the attack had stop. Pyro saw someone standing in the shadows, and then disappears. The sprinkling system came on above the little experiments. The fire around them vanished, they started running towards the main room, where the others were. Pyro saw Rouge walking around still looking for them. Pyro jumps on Rouge, knocking her down to the ground and sitting on her stomach.  
  
"Pyro, where the hell have you been?" Rouge asked, she noticed that Pyro and the girls were soaking wet but Hydra loved being wet,"What the fuck happened to you?"  
  
"Rouge, me and the girls saw seekers, so we ran, and they ran after us. We ran into a dead end, Sonic begins to scream. Then a seeker slashes her across the throat killing her, Then suddenly a fire was surrounding us, protecting us from the seekers. I mean that was cool but the problem was that it wasn't me. Then Sonic was brought back to life, then I saw a figure in the dark that disappeared. That metal thingy on the ceiling that spurts water, was turned on and we ran before anymore seekers could. Now we're here, and I jumped on you, and then yo-" Pyro's mouth was instantly covered, she was talking so fast, Rouge was having a hard time understanding but she got some of it. Sonar wasn't paying attention, he's just glad that Sonic's alive. So he just picked her up and started walking towards her room, she waves good bye.  
  
"Well little lady, time for bed." Arsenal picks Ammon up. She just groans and waves good bye. Hydra was picked up by Ariel (Ariel is the only sister in here right now, cause the other one is evil and working for Gantu.) Then Pyro was being pick up by Rouge.  
  
"I'm not sleepy." Pyro pouts, wearing a small little gown that made her look even cuter, her bed was small and against the wall on the right.  
  
"Cause...cause..you have ta. Look at Teddy doesn't he look sleepy?" Rouge pointed at Teddy. Pyro kept jumping on her bed; she did a back flip, landed on her feet, and kept jumping.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well then you better go ta bed too. Don't cha think."  
  
"No."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Cause, you didn't tell me a bed time story."  
  
"Not tonight Pyro, maybe next time." Rouge turned off the lights and exited out of the room closing the door. Once the door was closed, Pyro turns on her flashlight, and opens the Peter Pan. Then she walks out, holding teddy in one hand and the book in the other. She stood in front of one door, she opened it, there was a bed in the middle, and the room was still dark until she turned on the lights. It was Rouge's room but there was no Rouge. Pyro climbed on the bed and sat in the middle. She sat the book on the dresser, and cuddled up with Teddy, holding him tight. Waiting for Rouge to come back.  
  
It was 3:00 A.M. by the time Rouge walked into her room, she closed the door, and turned around to see the cutie pie in red sleeping peacefully on her bed. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Awww, that is so cute." Rouge said lying right next to Pyro. Pyro stirred a little and then wrap an arm around Rouge's neck. Rouge smiled and then fell asleep.  
  
A few weeks later, Psyche was out with Sonar and even Demonina, boy scoping.  
  
"I know I said it before but I'll say it again, Twist is so damn hot." Psyche said looking at Twist dreamily, "He's perfect."  
  
"I don't know, he looks ugly to me." Sonar said, Demonina and Psyche gasped. Psyche touched Sonar on the head.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just nothing." Sonar walks away. Psyche was about to walk after him but Demonina pulls her hand, as they walked down the stairs towards the experiments. 


	16. Crush

Half of this is moving in slow motion.  
  
Psyche's POV  
  
"Where the hell are we going?" I asked looking at Demonina.  
  
She smiled evilly; "I'm going to introduce you to Twist. He's been dying to meet you."  
  
I was so surprised that I fought back, "What's wrong with me? Meeting a cute experiment is what I always wanted to do. Why should be happy, eager to meet him." I didn't care, I kept pulling my arm back but Demonina's grip was tight literally. I've never felt this way by just looking at a guy. My face was instantly red; I felt steam coming out of my ears.  
  
"Come on Psyche." Demonina kept smiling wickedly at me, pulling me harder, so I pulled back harder.  
  
"No Diva, I don't wanna meet him." I begged her. I looked at Twist again; he didn't hear me begging for Demonina to let go. I had a mad crush on Twist since the first day he came out of that stupid tank.  
  
"Oh hell no, you keep saying when you're going ta talk to him, but you never do it, so I'll do it for you."  
  
"But Diva, I..I....mean..." I lost my words, we were almost there. I tried to escape but it was still no use.  
  
"Oh shit, he saw me." I thought, but he didn't he saw the experiment that was walking behind us and now passed us. I forgot his name; I was too busy still trying to escape.  
  
"Diva, no. I don't wanna talk."  
  
"Oh but you're, lover girl, you are." Demonina looked ahead, "Oh Twist."  
  
"No Diva, no." But it was too late before I know it, I was facing Twist.  
  
"Hiya." He greeted, I tried to talk but my voice sunk deeper into my throat and fell into my stomach, turning into butterflies. Fluttering inside my stomach. Demonina slaps herself on the forehead. I wanted to do that to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his beautiful brown eyes shimmered, making mine's seem dull. I nodded and cleared my throat, feeling my voice about to come back, "Well, what's your name?"  
  
I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I closed it back up. Demonina pitched me hard on my arm, "Ouch!"  
  
Twist laughed, that gorgeous laugh that make me blushed redder than a sun, "So that's your name, Ouch."  
  
I shook my head, finally saying something, "It's Psyche."  
  
"Psyche, that's a way much prettier name, way prettier than ouch." Him and Static laughed, I blushed even redder. Sometimes I felt like I could punch him, but all I did was walked away. I heard Twist yell ouch, then I heard Demonina calling my name but I didn't even bother, I kept walking away fast.  
  
I was sitting on a table in the Neg-Level. Hoping no one would find me. I groan when I heard an elevator coming down. I just sat there. Then I heard Twist's voice when the elevator door opened.  
  
"Psyche, are you here?" Twist saw me sitting on a steel table. When he came to sit next to me, I turned around and crossed my arms.  
  
"I hate that son of a bitch, I should kill him. My husband gave me that name."  
  
"Listen Psyche, if I offended you somehow, I'm sorry." Twist said, trying to see my face. It's hard staying hard at someone like Twist, he's such a gentlemen. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He jumped off the table and started towards the elevator, "Psyche, I'm really sorry about what you went through to. Ya know, you about to have a baby, then it died, and then your husband dies. And I'm really sorry if I offended you."  
  
I heard the elevator starting to go up, I sighed, jumping off of the table, and walking towards the elevator. I pressed the up button, once I was inside, I pressed 1.  
  
I walked out into the main room, he wasn't there. He was gone, not even sneaking up on me or anything. I felt stupid, missing my chance. Demonina came walking right at me.  
  
"Don't worry Psyche, you'll have another chance." Demonina comforted me, "You'll have another chance.  
  
"Whatever, love is just-"  
  
"He's behind you!"  
  
"Shit!" I quickly turned around but he wasn't there, Demonina and Lucky were just laughing, "Damn it Demonina."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Lucky and Demonina were both laughing at Psyche's reaction.  
  
"See Lucky, I told ya. Psyche has one hell of a crush on Twist." Demonina laughed along with Lucky.  
  
"No I don't." Psyche crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes, you don't. You just wanna denied it cause you never fell for someone like that. Usual, they have to come to you."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do, admit it."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why are you trying to shut me up, huh?" Demonina yelled, suddenly Psyche started chasing her; Demonina turned one corner and Psyche stop chasing her. She saw Twist standing right there. Psyche stared at him blankly, when he saw her, he smiled and waved.  
  
She blushed red, waving back, and walking backwards. Then she trips over Demonina's foot. Psyche blushed even redder when Twist was laughing.  
  
"Ya know, you choke." Demonina laughed, then Psyche tackled her. Both were rolling all over the ground. She pins Demonina to the ground but Demonina used her arms to lift Psyche off of her. Psyche was about to pounce on her when all of a sudden, she was grab from behind.  
  
"Hey, hey, Psyche. Calm down." Twist said whispering in her ears making Psyche calm down faster than usual. Demonina smiles as if she planned this to happen. Twist let her go and she walked away. Demonina went after her. She put Demonina in a headlock once they were out of sight.  
  
"How the hell did you know that he was going to do that?"  
  
"I didn't, Char told me." Demonina said breaking through the headlock, "You should have seen your face."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Psyche yelled, "He's just cute okay. That's all."  
  
"And he's strong, dependable, and fun in every way. Trust me, I'm looking for a guy too and I know what you're looking for in a guy. And Twist is the perfect kind of guy. Just accept the fact that you met a guy, that hasn't tried to rape you yet." Demonina said, Psyche groan and walked away.  
  
"She's so damn stubborn."  
  
"I heard that!" 


	17. Dr Kill

Sonar was walking at with Psyche until he suddenly started looking around.  
  
"Sonar what the hell is wrong with you?" Psyche asked looking at him weird.  
  
"Just watching out. Sonic's been very cheerful today."  
  
"She's always cheerful. It's her flaw and one of the things that makes her so adorable. She's as cute as Pyro, Ammon, and Hydra."  
  
"You love kids, but Sonic is trouble. An innocent, cute ball of screaming trouble plus she's evil."  
  
"No Ammon is the cute evil one. Sonic is the cutie."  
  
"Sonar!!" Dr. Mercy yelled coming out of his lab room, Sonic was hugging him by his leg and not letting go. Dr. Mercy was even shaking his leg like crazy but Sonic still wouldn't let go until she saw Sonar.  
  
"Sonar!!!" Sonic yelled jumping off of Dr. Mercy's leg and hugging Sonar's leg.  
  
"Damn it." Sonar cussed under his breath.  
  
"Sonar, I was trying to gave Sonic a shot, but she bit me on my arm and hugs me by the leg."  
  
"Really?" Sonar wasn't paying attention, he was just trying to get Sonic off his leg but she was hugging too hard, "Sonic, could you let go now."  
  
Suddenly, antennas grew out of Sonic's head and came down her face with her hair. She shook her head, which made her even cuter.  
  
"Sonic, I have to go, Come on, please let go." Sonar begged but Sonic shook her head, "Psyche help."  
  
Psyche easily pried Sonic off of Sonar's leg, she looked like she was about to cry (which is another bad thing),"Oh Sonic, don't cry. We'll come back."  
  
Sonic was still looking like she was about to cry, Sonar rolled his eyes. Psyche gave her back to Dr. Mercy. As Dr. Mercy walked away, Sonic kept looking at Sonar and Psyche like they disappeared.  
  
"Sonar, you're so mean."  
  
"You just like Sonic cause she's like a baby."  
  
"She is. I love kids. I can't help it but what you did was mean. I feel guilty now, she gave me those eyes again."  
  
"She's spoiled."  
  
"No, she just wants her older brother."  
  
Sonic was in a playpen, in Dr. Mercy's lab room or office (whatever). Sonic made that noise that sounded like she was about to cry.  
  
"No, no, Sonic. Come on, don't cry." Dr. Mercy was rattling the rattle above her head, trying to make her stop crying or about. Because when she cries or laughs too hard, she starts screaming, and no one would want that. Sonic reached for the rattle and threw it at Dr. Mercy.  
  
"You wanna see Pyro? Huh? Come on, I know you wanna see Hydra and Ammon." Dr. Mercy picks Sonic up and starts walking down the hallway. First, he knocks on Jumba's door. He puts Sonic down when he opened it.  
  
"Jumba, do you know where Pyro, Ammon, and Hydra are? Sonic wants Sonar but he's doing a chore right now."  
  
"No. I don't know where baby is either?"  
  
"She's right here." Dr. Mercy said looking behind him, but Sonic was gone, "Where did she gone?"  
  
"I'm too busy to be looking for baby." Jumba slams the door. Dr. Mercy looks down one end of the hallway and the other, Sonic was gone.  
  
"Damn it, Sonar will kill me." Dr. Mercy runs down one hallway.  
  
Sonic was crawling on the floor, since she was faster at crawling than walking. She looked up and saw Ammon sitting on weights that Leon was lifting up in the air. She was hanging upside down along with Pyro, who was hanging upside down on the other side.  
  
"Need more weight." Leon commented making himself laugh.  
  
"Lookie, there's Sonic." Pyro pointed, Sonic started to walk on her legs over there, "Hey Sonic come on, Leon needs more weight."  
  
"Okay." Sonic said like a cute little baby, climbing on Leon's stomach, grabs hold of the weight with her hands, then brings her body up, wraps her feet on the weight, and let's her hands go.  
  
"Is that better, Leon?" Pyro asked to Leon.  
  
"I need a little more weight." Leon said, Kimi passed him, she sat on the weight, "Damn, this is too much weight. Kimi are you fat? Lay off the donuts."  
  
Kimi gasped while the others laughed. Kimi jumped off and punches Leon on the stomach. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the lab somewhere. More seekers came out of the ceiling, Ammon, Pyro, and Sonic jumped off the weight. Leon instantly throws the weight at them, making some perish. Pyro, Sonic, and Ammon ran into the poolroom, running away from some seekers. Ammon whistled, suddenly the water from the pool started to rise up high in the air, on the top of the water, was a water girl with sharp teeth, snaky eyes and she didn't have any legs. They were attached to the water.  
  
She roared like a lion and a bat together. Bringing the water down to the seekers, at first she twirls like they were in a whirlpool, then spins around. Sharp rocks forming at the bottom of the pool, soon bringing the seekers down to the rock and perished. Then the pool water went back into the pool, calm down, some of the water came out of the pool standing next to Ammon, forming Hydra.  
  
"That was fun!" Hydra was cheering while jumping in the air.  
  
With Psyche and Sonar, Demonina crashed into Psyche making them both hit the wall.  
  
"Diva, what the hell id wrong with you?" Sonar asked helping her up. Then Psyche stood up.  
  
"I got my ass kicked by em." Demonina pointed up to where two females stood there laughing over their heads. Both with a C pennant on their chests. One was pink and red, her name's Gloria, and the other was white and icy blue, her name's Chill.  
  
"Sonar, you better run." Psyche warned, Sonar did. Gloria stood in front of Psyche and Chill stood in front of Demonina.  
  
Watching somewhere in the darkness  
  
A guy in the dark, sitting in a throne (Dr. Kill) as two experiments (a male and a female) stood next to each other, watching Chill and Gloria fight against Diva and Psyche. Chill tried to freeze Diva but Diva quickly kicked Chill off of the edge. Psyche and Gloria were circling each other until Gloria throws a table at her, Psyche punch the table out of her face, which went back and hit Gloria in the face, making her neck pop. She popped it back in place and smiled. Suddenly, her tail sprouted from behind, it was a scorpion's tail but it was pink and the tip was red.  
  
Gloria was swinging her tail at Psyche, Psyche jumped over it once but the second time she tripped. Gloria was about to bring her tail down, but Psyche sprang on her feet and flips backwards, dodging her attack.  
  
"See they're doing great. Now leave, I want to watch this battle alone." Dr. Kill commanded, the experiments left, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Bastard." The female said under her breath. The male was walking right next to her, watching as her eyes glowed.  
  
"Calm down, honey bunny." The male joked wrapping his one arm around her waist, she instantly twisted his arm. He went to the floor begging the female to let go until she finally did, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Don't ever call me that." The female crossed her arms.  
  
"I thought you like me calling you that." The male smiled leaning against the wall but she walked into her room, not answering his question. The male walked right through the wall, still leaning against the wall but on her side.  
  
"Get your ass out of my room now before I murder ya."  
  
The male did, "You need a hug."  
  
She slides to the ground.


	18. Experiments

Demonina was dodging of all Chill's attacks. Chill did a double flying kick in the air; Diva just jumped high in the air doing five back flips. Diva landed in a spilt.  
  
"Boo ya!" Diva yelled, when all of a sudden, Chill pulled out a sword from her back strip.  
  
Psyche grabbed Gloria's tail, and punched her in the face, causing her to fly into a wall. Psyche kicked a table's leg, causing the table to fall until she kicked it. The table was spinning in the air, until Psyche grabs it by one leg and throws it at Gloria.  
  
Back to Dr. Kill's hideout  
  
"Gloria! What are you doing?" Dr. Kill yelled. From the female's (Hel's) room she could hear as she lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She smiled knowing that Dr. Kill unhappy. Suddenly, the male (Forge) phased through the wall again, he walked over to Hel and lay on top of her body. He saw that she was happy for once in a while. He laid his head on her stomach at first, until he heard her snicker. He looked at her directly in the face.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked looking at her eyes. She looked back at him and she pushed him.  
  
"I love it when Dr. Kill is in pain." She smiled, "It's what he deserves." Forge got off of the floor, she turned to face the door. He rubs her arms. She pushes him away.

"Cut it out!"

"What? I can't help it! You're delicious."  
  
Dr. Kill  
  
He watched in discomfort as Psyche grabs Gloria by her tail again and swing her around. Chill was slashing away at Diva. Diva spins around like a dancer, but Chill kicked her on the back and slashed her too. Diva just noticed that her back was bleeding, the silver blood. She looked at Chill like she was mad. She run at Chill but flew in the air at her, using her legs to grab Chill by the neck. Then she head butted Chill a few times, then she spins around in the air landing on her hands and feet.  
  
Hel looked at Forge, "He tried to kill me when I was born by accident remember? You were there."  
  
"Yeah, the best thing that ever happened to me." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes  
  
"Really?" She fluttered her eyes lashes.  
  
"Hell yeah." He blow a kissat her. She pushed him away again.  
  
"He didn't think so." She kept looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Fuck him, he doesn't know what he's missing." He replied, licking Hel's cheek. She instantly slapped him.

"Don't touch me!"  
  
Dr. Kill saw that Psyche and Diva just almost killed Gloria and Chill, "My poor babies, don't worry, they'll pay."  
  
Psyche and Diva pulled their knocked out opponents down to the Neg Levels before anyone could see them. They tied them to steel bracelets, which left the rest of their bodies hanging. Gloria groan in pain.  
  
"I have Gloria." Psyche said looking at her evilly. Diva said that she got Chill.  
  
"You two are so glad that we can't punish you now." Psyche threatened as she and Diva walked back to the elevator.  
  
Dr. Kill was enraged; he got up from her throne and started throwing stuff around. From the room, they could hear it.

Hel jumped off her bed.

"Looks like your wish has been granted." Forge smirked, listening to Dr. Kill swearing and cussing, Hel smiled.  
  
"Ya know, my wish was ta kill him or for him at least dead." Hel started to change behind a curtain  
  
"Well, my wish was you." He said. She ignorned him.  
  
"Oh, shut up with that bullshit!"  
  
Psyche was walking by, she saw Twist talking to the one person she needed, Komodo. She slaps herself on the forehead.  
  
"Does everyone want me to talk to him?" Psyche took a deep breath and started walking towards them.  
  
"Hi Psyche." Twist greeted, Psyche got nervous again. She didn't say a word, she just pulled Komodo by her arm and started to drag her to her room, she closed the door, and was gasping for air.  
  
"So it is true. Ms. Unreachable has reach her limit with a guy she can't even talk to."  
  
"Shut up! He just hasn't fell for my charm cause I've been moving so fast." Psyche crossed her arms, "How do I get him to like me if I'm too scared just cause he's so damn cute for his own good?" Psyche covered her mouth when Twist came into the room.  
  
"Hey Komodo, I think this is yours." Twist gave her a hairclip.  
  
"That aint mine. I think it's Psyche." Komodo pointed, Psyche smiled when Twist turned around to her.  
  
"Is this yours?" Twist asked, Psyche looked into his beautiful light brown eyes, she started blushing so she just shook her head. Twist smiled at her and put the hairclip on one side of her hair.  
  
"It looks good on you." Twist said looking out of Komodo's room and closing the door. Psyche sighs, blushing, and her eyes were in a trance. Komodo was waving her hands in front of Psyche's face, and then she snaps her fingers, snapping Psyche out of her trance.  
  
"You're so pathetic with this hiding your crush thing." Komodo commented.  
  
"No I'm not." Psyche crossed her arms and turned around not facing Komodo.  
  
"Psyche, don't lie. Your eyes were so glazed it reminded me of a glazed donut." Komodo sat on the floor. Psyche collapsed on the floor, on her face. She started to mumble something. Komodo was listening.  
  
"Easy Psyche, if you want Twist to noticed ya. Act hard to get, then act like you're easy and then hard again."  
  
"Huh?" Psyche picked her head up.  
  
"Kind of play with him like a toy, you want him and then you don't. Guys love that in a girl. No guy can resist a girl like that."  
  
"Oh." Psyche got back up, "Thanks Komodo." Psyche was about to walk out of the room when she looked into the mirror at the hair clip, "Oh Komodo, do you think this is me."  
  
"Yeah, the word cutie on your head makes you look better."  
  
Psyche walked out of the room and closed the door. Komodo sat there reading a magazine.  
  
"I thought she would never leave."  
  
Psyche was wearing the hairclip.  
  
Back with Dr. Kill  
  
Forge whistled at Hel, Hel put her hands on her hips, "Cut that out!"

Forge silently whistled while Hel took her pants off and was putting some other pants on. Silently the phone ringed, Forge picked it up.

"Hello, oh hey Dr. C....Huh, huh,, or......Yeah....okay....huh...Okay but-"

Hel put her top on, she stood next to the curtain, putting her hands on her hips, showing that she had curves on the side.

"Oh Hel, she's here." Forge licked his lips. Hel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. One of her sides sticked out, which made her more attractive in a bad attitude way. Forge hang up the phone.

"What the hell does he want?"

"Umm..I don't remember, babyface.Maybe you could help me remember." Forge laid back.

"I'll ring your neck and skin you alive!"

"Okay, Dr. C wants us now. But baby, you got issues." Forge said touching her shoulder as they walked out.

"And you don't know when to stop." Hel twisted his arm again.


	19. Hel and Forge

Psyche was looking at Gloria; Gloria's tail was still trying to grow back after Psyche cut it off. Gloria was in one of those healing tanks so was Chill. They were used puppets for Dr. Kill's purposes. Psyche was sitting on a bench outside of Dr. Mercy's office. Demonina was looking on a steel table down in the Neg-Level. She heard the elevator coming down, just like Psyche she just sat there. It was Sonar.  
  
"Is Psyche here?" Sonar asked walking closer to Demonina. He sat right next to her.  
  
"No." Demonina sniff, she sounded like she has been crying for a while.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sonar touched her back, but she pushed it off.  
  
"Yes, now leave me alone." Demonina demanded but Sonar stayed, he touched her back but she didn't push it off this time. She was too busy crying to even notice. Sonar started rubbing her back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonar asked.  
  
"I liked Static but he's in love with someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bubbles."  
  
"Figures, she's cute." Sonar covered his mouth. Diva looked at him.  
  
"Cuter than me huh?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"I'm so ugly, I hate myself. No body likes me." Demonina drops her head onto her knees, crying even louder. Sonar pressed her head up to look at him.  
  
"You're not ugly. You're Psyche's twin, and Psyche's the most attractive female in the lab."  
  
"That's all I am Psyche's twin, what if I wasn't. I would be ugly and nobody would still like me."  
  
"Psyche likes you."  
  
"I'm her just in different colors, she has no chance."  
  
"Twist like you."  
  
"Twist like everyone if he knew that many."  
  
"I like you." Sonar's face turned red. Devonian's eyes widened, she looked at Sonar.  
  
"You do."  
  
"Yeah, you're...uh...ya know cool."  
  
"Why do you like me?"  
  
"You're funny in some ways, you're cool, pretty, you're a good dancer and any guy could fall for you." Sonar said, Demonina looked down at the ground, hiding her face from blushing.  
  
"How's you luck going with Char?"  
  
"He has Andromeda, lucky bitch."  
  
Demonina giggled, then she looked at Sonar, "You're not really gay are you?"  
  
"Maybe I don't know."  
  
"What happened to Yes?"  
  
"Well, I had a crush on Lucky once. But it was over when I saw Char but my crush is over when he had Andromeda and when I saw...um..um.." Sonar gulped.  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"You." Sonar was blushing redder. Demonina's mouth was shot opened. Demonina closed her mouth and started cleaning her ears, "Did you just say me? Right?"  
  
Sonar nodded.  
  
"But you're gay and I'm not a guy. So if you like me and I'm not guy then that means you're not gay."  
  
Sonar sighs, not saying a word  
  
"Well, I guess it hasn't gone to a waste."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Demonina pulled Sonar into a kiss. He wrapped his arms Demonina and she did the same thing to him. Sonar kissed her back a minute ago before he fell back.  
  
Psyche sighed impatiently, Twist sat next to her, "Hey Psyche, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mercy wanted to see me." Psyche rolled her eyes, still trying to play hard. Twist laughed.  
  
"You're still wearing that hairclip?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Psyche turned to him.  
  
"I made that for you." Twist scratched his head.  
  
"What?" Psyche's mouth was opened. Twist laughed then closed Psyche's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I made it. In that lab place I was telling you about."  
  
"Thanks, I love it." Psyche looked at him deeply, so did he.  
  
"I better go." Twist walked away.  
  
"Psyche could you please come in?" Dr. Mercy opened the door, and then he closed it after Psyche entered, "Where the hell is Diva?"  
  
Psyche shrugged her shoulders; "You only called me on the intercom."  
  
Sonar kissed her back, he sat up, letting Diva sit on his lap, the kiss was finally broken. For the first time in a while, he was smiling. He laid her back down and kissed her again over and over.  
  
"Diva or Demonina, please come to Dr. Mercy's office, quickly." The intercom said. Diva sat up, both of them groan.  
  
"Damn it. I'll see you at the party thing whatever tonight. Okay?" Diva said to Sonar, who just nodded. She kissed him again.  
  
"Diva, Now!" The intercom yelled.  
  
"Motherfucker." Diva was gone before Sonar could even see her. In a flash, she was in a seat in Dr. Mercy's office.  
  
"What took so long?" Dr. Mercy asked, crossing his arms, Diva did the same and gave him the stink eye.  
  
"Who cares? Tell me what ya need to tell me before I ring it outta ya." Diva snarled. Dr. Mercy showed two experiments on an overhead. One was a male; he had light blue eyes, his fur a red color. He wore a black shirt and brownish greenish army pants. The other was a female. The female looked similar to Psyche but her hair was red orange, her eyes blood red, red fur (she had stripes similiar to Psyche and Diva but hers were a light orange), red crop top, red leather gloves, and an orange bra, but the strips were on opposites sides.  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Diva asked. Dr. Mystical came in from the shadows.  
  
"These two are two Dr. Kill's most powerful experiments. Both with unique abilities that would explain why they are so powerful." She took a stick and pointed at the male, "This is Forge, he gets his name by the ability of being one with any material that's not human or experiments. He can only forge with metal, tress, plants, water, fire, and almost everything else too. He could even entered into the lab without being detected and control it. But that's not his style." The overhead showed Forge winking at the female, who just roll her eyes. Then it showed him being in a tank.  
  
"He was created 5 years ago by Dr. Kill. He was the first of Dr. Kill's little talent of splicing certain things into experiments. Like Scorpions to create Gloria. With his lab assistants, his experiments splicing went easy and they came out perfect. He even called em God and Goddess until he wanted to create an experiment that's fully one element. That's when this female came in." Dr. Mercy showed the camera of when there was a figure in a tank.  
  
"Give it Carbon Monoxide, kill that thing. Give it Carbon Dioxide, gas or whatever just get rid of that thing now." Dr. Kill commanded. He walked out of the room and stood behind a glass, leaving Forge there. The assistants begin in exchange the oxygen to Carbon Dioxide and Monoxide with the other. The experiment begins to shake violently in the tank, hitting against the glass, harder and harder. Forge was so scared that he hid behind the furthers desk to avoid the screaming.  
  
"Give her more!" One assistant yelled. The experiment held her hands in her head. She stops and looked at the assistant, "Amazing Dr. Kill she know exactly what we're doing. Plus, we gave her a whole tank of Carbon Dioxide and Monoxide, she's still alive." The assistant said looking amazed the experiment looked at the assistant like plotting something or trying to figure out something. Feeding on the gas until there was no more. From the room Dr. Kill was in, he saw that her mental sense went up, so did power and strength.  
  
"Kill her now! Give her the smoke." Dr. Kill commanded. The assistants pulled it out of test tube and poured into the mask pump. The experiment's status kept going up, feeding on almost every gas that came into her air tube.  
  
"Dr. Kill, she's out of control, we can't kill her!" The assistant yells. Forge jumps into the wall, hiding. Finally, her eyes glowed red as the tank started to break. Instant, every assistant in the room was set on fire inside of them. The tank broke, Dr. Kill watched in horror as his assistants were set on fire in the stomach, liver, heart, or even their brains. Psyche and Diva smirked.  
  
Security guards came bashing in to see the female. Holding up their guns and flamethrowers. The female's eyes widened to see the flamethrowers. The guards fired the guns but the bullet bounced off of her. With a blink of an eye the entire lab exploded in flames. The guards stay in their positions. Dr. Kill ran away when he saw the experiment shooting fireballs from her hands. From step by step, the very floor melted.


	20. It begins

The experiment saw Dr. Kill running away, emptying his experiments out of the building and into a ship. She followed him, everything set on fire when she passed it. When she was outside the entire building was on a blaze. The video froze.  
  
"Hey!" Psyche and Demonina yelled.  
  
"This is not a movie, this experiment is very dangerous. Her mental status kept going up, going her completely insane sometimes. She loses control. But there was a side effect, insanity but emotional status like a teenage most of the time. We don't know much about her, except she just like you almost. She's not a clone. She's a manic. A fire throwing, fire lethal controlling psycho."  
  
"I like her." Demonina smiled.  
  
"We know that her name is Hel. Cause she loves the heat but there's one little problem. Dr. Kill doesn't want her; she was just a little accident. Dr. Kill called her the Goddess of Fire, even though he doesn't think she perfect enough for him. But Hel and Forge are the dangerous and powerful ones. You should train very hard before he sends em."  
  
"Hey, he doesn't know that you can't create a god or goddess. They have to agree that you could let em become experiments." Dr. Mystical crossed her arms.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Dr. Mercy asked.  
  
"Cause, from my home planet, we have gods and goddesses."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, my mother asked for the goddess of magic so she could create experiments that could do magic stuff. The goddess granted her request, and since the goddess was bored, she wanted to be my mother's first. But she needed the God of Wisdom and Knowledge. She asked for his help, and he was bored too, so he also became my mother's first. My mother worked on em and soon had me. She stop after that but the goddess and god stick around. When I was older, I started having ideas for creating experiments. The goddess and god helped and well here are me and my experiments."  
  
"So who were the god and goddess?" Dr. Mercy asked.  
  
"Merlin is the god of Knowledge and wisdom and Aurora is the Goddess of magic."  
  
"What...M...Me... Merlin, a god!" Psyche fell out of her chair.  
  
"Yeah, but Aurora, she never came out. My mother was the only one who saw her but I didn't. She never comes out. But I betcha she could help you with this." Dr. Mystical said. Psyche and Diva got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Merlin, a god. I can't believe it." Psyche said, she saw Merlin still reading, while sitting on a bench. She stops in front of him.  
  
"Hi Merlin." Psyche greeted but Merlin still didn't say a word. He just looked up, "How are you doing?"  
  
Merlin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fine?"  
  
Merlin nodded.  
  
"Merlin, I was wondering if you know where Aurora is?"  
  
Merlin shook his head, with his wand he creating an image in mid air, in the shape of a whirlpool.  
  
"Psyche, I think he said that you eat like a whirlpool." Diva giggled.  
  
Merlin shook his head; he showed six dog's head and nine human's heads together on one body.  
  
"He said Scylla." Psyche put her hands on her hips and looked at Diva. Merlin nodded, "Thanks a lot Merlin."  
  
Psyche was about to ask him where is she but she didn't wanna have ta guess it. Her and Diva had her laugh in the weight room. And then heard her playing with the flute along with Clover.  
  
"Good lass, you're as good as me." Scylla said patting Clover on the back.  
  
"Scylla, why do they call you Scylla when you could have been called Iris or Emerald?"  
  
"Simple lass." Suddenly, Scylla had eight more heads on her shoulders and 6 sets of wolves with snapping teeth around her waist.  
  
"Oh." Clover screamed when one wolf snap at her.  
  
"See." Scylla's heads laughed until finally there was one head attached to her neck and no snapping wolves "Don't worry Lass. I got control of it. You should have seen me when I was first created.  
  
"Hey Scylla." Diva greeted.  
  
"Hello Lassies, do ya want ta see me others parts of me family?" Scylla laughed showing her sharp teeth. Clover was behind her mouthing "No you don't, say no".  
  
"Not today, do you know where Aurora is?" Psyche asked.  
  
Scylla gasped, "Aurora, goddess of magic. Sorry Psy, but I think Ann, Raven, Cosmo, or Angela knows. But go with Raven, Annie, or Angela. The were the 2, 3, and 4th for the witches."  
  
"Thanks. We'll go with Ann first."  
  
"Can't ya believe it, she let me become Witch of Monsters and Chaos."  
  
"Huh? You mean you are only witches of certain things?" Clover asked.  
  
Psyche and Demonina saw Ann floating upside down and down the hallway.  
  
"Hiya Ann." They both greeted.  
  
"Hello." Ann just raised her hands, causing the galaxy in the lab to go up, making everyone and everything fly, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like to get down." Demonina replied. Instantly, everyone and everything came down slowly back to normal galaxy.  
  
"Do you know where Aurora is?"  
  
"Nope sorry, only Raven knows." Ann went floating away. Psyche and Demonina groan. Raven was the witch experiment that rarely comes out.  
  
Psyche and Demonina went to the Neg- Level –3. Down there it was cold and dark. Right in front of the elevator was a big, Steel down. Psyche knocked on it. There the down was halfway opened. A black experiment stood in the opening.  
  
"May I help you?" Raven plainly said.  
  
"Yeah, where's Aurora?"  
  
"You want to see Aurora. No one has ever seen Aurora. Not even me and I'm the closet." Raven paused for a moment, "She's in –3, don't make her mad."  
  
Raven closed the door. Psyche and Demonina went further down. It was even colder and darker than –1 but –2 was never this cold.  
  
In front of the elevator was a door, a door with a picture of a beautiful woman wearing a tye dye gown.  
  
"Aurora?" Psyche knocked on the door, but there was no answer, she twisted the knob and the door opened by itself. In the room, it was way bigger than the others. There was a cauldron in the middle. On the walls, there were selves full of books and ingredients, most still alive. The room was dark and there were no lights. On the floor, there were books and stuff around. There were some posters about Aurora the same girl in the gown, but that one had crosses all through it.  
  
"I think a twister went through here." Diva commented.  
  
"Hello Aurora." Psyche said again, suddenly she heard a loud voice out of nowhere. The bagpipes started to play by itself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" It yelled, sounding Irish, Scottish, and British together.  
  
"We just-"  
  
"I know, you wanted to see me so I could help you with the seekers and Dr. Kill. Problem is, love, you can't see me. So get out! I already helped with your little brats with healing that screaming girl!"  
  
"You helped Sonic!"  
  
"Yes! Love, in fact I save all of your asses, and nobody thanks me! In fact, it was me that clone you and create you a sister. But does anyone think me, No!"  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"No! You're too Late! Now Get out before I created a way for Hel and Forge to win!"  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"GET OUT! NOW!" The voice yelled. Diva and Psyche started to walk out.  
  
"Bitch." Psyche said in her head.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Psyche and Demonina closed the door.  
  
"Damn, what a jackass of a goddess." Demonina said walking with Psyche into the elevator. They went up.  
  
"Why the hell is Aurora like that?" Psyche asked. Demonina shrugged her shoulders. The twins saw four little figure watching Rouge and Streak stepping on their boards. Diva and Psyche walked out of the lab to see what was going on. Komodo was out there too.  
  
"What are they about ta do?"  
  
Pyro answered as Ammon's right hand suddenly changed into a gun (like Clyde's metal arm or what ever), Sonic was giggling like the cutest thing ever, wanting Psyche to pick her up, and she did, "They're about ta race."  
  
"Ready set go!" Ammon yelled as her gun suddenly shot, making Rouge's and Streak's boards roam into action. Their sails were up, which helped them stay over a lake. The finishing line was with the others, they had to cross a cliff and a valley (geographic feature). Streak and Rouge came up the cliff by letting their sails down, which made them go faster, but they had ta constantly dodge some rocks or boulders. They both flew over the top of the cliff, way high in the air.  
  
"Oh shit, they're crazy." Komodo replied.  
  
Rouge pushed her body back, causing her and the board to flip, (Sky bordering or diving) She started to do a few flips, which caused her to do vertical spins. Streak was spinning upside down, his board spinning so fast that he could fly like a helicopter. He leaned his body forward, making him down front flips.  
  
"Shit, he's about ta hit the ground." Komodo covered her eyes but the second he was about to hit the ground; he set his sail, now flying upside down. Rouge almost landed on him if he didn't move out of the way. She smiled, waving at him as she passed him.  
  
"Oh now its on, baby." Streak said as Rouge flew through a forest, she flew above while he flew under her. She grinds against one tree, which caused her to do a one-hand stand. One hand steering the sail while the other was holding her up. Streak was steering through the trees below; he jumps over two at the same time while landing on his board. Both were at the finishing line.  
  
"It's a tie." Ammon yelled. Pyro was looking atone of those books that could tell you the story without having to read it.  
  
"Ya'll two are too damn crazy to be experiments." Komodo said as everyone started to walk back.  
  
"Hey Psyche, you wanna try?"  
  
"Oh hell no."  
  
Everyone started laughing until Sonic yelled, "Smokey!"  
  
"Holy shit." Diva gasped, there was a big hole on one side of the lab. The seeker alarm was on too as they looked through the hole. Psyche and Diva were fighting the seekers until a fireball hit Psyche and Diva was being held by the wall. There standing in front of Psyche, was Hel; still standing in the stance that showed that she had curves. She just looked at Psyche, unlike Forge who came out of the wall, boasting how he was about to kick her ass.  
  
Hel stood in a fighting stance, waiting for Psyche to get up, "Get your ass up now so we can fight."  
  
Psyche looked at Hel like she was weird, she got up off the ground"You could have attack me while I was on the ground."  
  
"Sorry but it's unworthy to attack an opponent when they aren't ready, unless they're ready to die."  
  
Psyche stood in a fighting stance.


	21. Left behind

Demonina was fighting Forge, who kept disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere. (Harder to Breathe starts to play)  
  
**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
**  
Hel showed her hands, creating two fireballs. She throws them at Psyche, Psyche created a force field, but the shots hit her shield hard. Hel charged at her, running so fast, that she kneed Psyche in the stomach, then for so reason, Psyche was grab around the neck and was thrown into the wall.  
  
**I** **have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
**  
Demonina twirl her body in the air, kicking Forge in the chin but he quickly punched her down to the ground. She trips Forge and quickly springs to her feet. Before he could react, she ax kicked him into the ground.  
  
**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on**  
  
Psyche got up; she saw that Hel had a tail just like her and Demonina  
  
"Please don't tell me she's my twin too."  
  
Psyche punches Hel in the face, but Hel grabs her arm, she jab Psyche in the stomach and uppercut her.  
  
**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**  
  
Demonina used her feet to push Forge away. Forge grabs her feet and slams her. She spins around causing both to spin in the air. She landed on her hands and kicked Forge.  
  
**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said**  
  
**Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
**  
**You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
**  
Psyche jumps at Hel, both of them flew into a dark room. Psyche landed on the floor, Hel was nowhere in sight. She saw shelves and a giant glass window. Psyche saw an ax on the floor, she picked it up.  
  
**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
**  
She sniffed in the air, she quickly turned around to see Hel throw a punch, she ducked and came back up to slash across but Hel ducked. She kicked Psyche in the face; Psyche throws the ax at Hel but missed. In midair, Hel caught the ax and instantly slashed at Psyche. Psyche used her AT Boundary, when she used it; she was flying along with Hel out of the glass window.  
  
**Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control**  
  
Psyche landed on the ground hard, she leaned against the wall, waiting for her body to heal, but Hel was standing over her.  
  
**Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold**  
  
"I have something that is called a Reverse Boundary, if you try to push me, I'll do the same, that will cause us to both be pushed back into a wall." Hel had a plain face when she raised the ax high above Psyche's head.  
  
**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**  
  
Hel stopped before the ax could touch Psyche's head, she held the ax away from Psyche, and then she throws it at Psyche's feet. Suddenly, she was shot by Twist's windblast, making her fly into Forge. Forge camouflage with the floor. Hel was getting up, she was just looked at the door and was about to run but she was a frozen statue thanks to Stella. Diva and Psyche stood next to the statue to make sure it was solid.  
  
**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe**  
  
"Where's Forge?" Diva asked, her and Psyche saw Forge running out of the door, the one that Hel was and still (frozen, with ice) looking at.  
  
"Wow, he's gone. I can't believe he left his partner." Psyche shook her head sadly, "That bastard left his partner. Coward." Psyche looked at the Frozen statue of Hel, she noticed there was water coming out of her eyes, but she wasn't melting.  
  
"Diva, look. She's crying." Psyche pointed at Hel's frozen face, more tears came out and running down her cheeks.  
  
"How can she cry if she's frozen?"  
  
Psyche and Diva were pushing a cart with the still frozen Hel. They pushed it all the way to Dr. Mercy's office while the other experiments were repairing the lab.  
  
"Oh Doc, we couldn't find you an ice penguin but we find ya a frozen experiment." Diva joked. Dr. Mercy showed them into a room, with a lot of machines in it but in the middle was a tube that looked like a high tech coffin. There was a fireproof glass  
  
"Oh its Hel, where's Forge?"  
  
"He abandoned her in her time of need." Psyche answered, Dr. Mercy shook his head sadly, Psyche looked at Hel again. She didn't see tears this time.  
  
"Put her in here." Dr. Mercy commanded opening the glass, the two girls put the frozen figure in, and then they closed the glass. Dr. Mercy pressed one button, the vents inside the tube coffin were turned on, slowly melting the ice away, "Now let's take a look at her memory."  
  
Suddenly the screen in the machine just in front of them, showed an image of Hel and Forge. The screen showed from Hel's viewpoint, Forge had a camera in front of the screen. The frozen figure's eyes were frozen to look at the screen.  
  
"Here's the prettiest girl ever created." Forge announced.  
  
"Get that Camera out of my face before you lose your eyes!" Hel's hand touches the lens but Forge moved it.  
  
"Not until you smile, no smile no camera outta your beautiful, Angel heaven on earth face." The lens focused closed up and showed Hel's reflection.  
  
More water fell from the frozen figure's eyes.  
  
She smiled at the camera and blew a kiss.  
  
Forge whistled, making Hel shake her head and started walking away.  
  
"Hey come back baby, the camera loves ya, just like I do." Forge yelled.  
  
"Wow, doesn't seem like the type who would leave the girl he loves." Psyche looks back at Hel; the water from her eyes didn't stop.  
  
There was Dr. Kill standing over her, holding a shining blue cyber whip, and hitting her on the side with it. She fell on the ground, screaming in agony.  
  
"You pathetic excuse of perfection, you're not supposed ta gave the weapon to your opponent when you could just kill em. Damn it!" Dr. Kill hit Hel again with the whip but this time across her stomach, her blood was as a dark red than blood.  
  
"But I only kill have they deserve it. How can I kill someone if I don't have the desire or know-" Hel cried in pain as Dr. Kill whipped her again.  
  
Dr. Kill was about to whip her again, but he stop, he stop to see his first creation holding Hel close to him, making it impossible to hit her without hitting him. She just lay then, laid in his arms.  
  
"Forge! Move!"  
  
Forge stood where he was, shaking his head, "Don't touch her."  
  
Dr. Kill was surprised, Forge carried Hel out of the room.  
  
The screen went blank, Psyche and Diva were trying so hard not to cry but there eyes were fill with water ready to fall.  
  
"He doesn't seem like the guy." Psyche walked out of the room, she saw Komodo leaning against a pole, painting her nails.  
  
"Why are you always painting your nails?" Psyche asked.  
  
"I don't know, I wanted to try this one anyway." Komodo said, painting her nails a violet reddish color, "I made from Rouge's blood and a little oil to keep it from smelling."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So are you coming to that party thing Saturday night?"  
  
"Saturday, I thought it was tonight."  
  
"Since the seeker attack and damage, they changed it for Saturday."  
  
"That's okay with me, I don't really care now."  
  
Komodo puts her hand on Psyche's forehead, "Damn, fighting must have you sick." Psyche removes her hand.  
  
"No, it just that, well I don't know. I just all of a sudden, I feel depressed." Psyche started to walk away.  
  
Clover just write a bunch of new music, but the problem was that they couldn't think of the right lyrics and when they thought of some, not only did it not go with the song but they needn't a singing voice, that sounded hardcore and plain at the same time. (Don't worry, you'll found out why I put this in and you'll find out what the music is. And for future reference, someone is going ta sing the right words to the music, so I don't own any of the songs.)  
  
The next day, Dr. Mercy called Psyche, who was walking into the room that held Hel's prison. She could watch through a giant glass but she was lying down. The tube had enough room for her, she was watching T.V., changing the by just staring at it and blinking.  
  
Dr. Mercy was on the computer in his office, turning the scanner on, from the tube, a red eye appeared above her, it scan over her entire body, nearly broking by just the sight of her. The scan went all the way to Mercy's computer, an image of her was on the computer, and the stats of her were right next to her.  
  
Hel, Goddess of Fire Type of mutant gene: Spliced, lethal, Psonic, and environmental  
  
Powers for Spliced: Super strength, speed, agile, senses, reflexes, never grows old, and an unbreakable skeleton structure.  
  
Lethal: One touch from her and you'll burn in flames but she can control it.  
  
Psonic: Reverse Boundary, the ability to reverse any psychic attacks back at her opponent,

mind reader and possession, telekinetic but mostly Pyrokinetic and healing with just the thought.  
  
Environmental: She can breathe fire, a walking oven if she chooses that, her body can survive extreme heat or gas that can kill, if angry enough anything she touches melts, and shoot fire.  
  
Personality: She can be a very sweet when it comes to friends or just playing around. But she crazy once she angry or violent. Her angry started with her first rape. But she mostly depressed and lonely, she gets very upset easily about what happens to anyone she knows. And blames herself for things that's not her fault and often commits suicide but unfortunately she survives  
  
Talents: Unknown  
  
Same physical and mental desire as Psyche and Demonina, a strong mate and a baby.  
  
"Wow, she has suffered. And the only friend she ever had, left her here." Psyche looked at Hel. Psyche walks into the room where Hel's tube was. She knocked on the glass and waves. Hel saw her and looked away.  
  
"Sorry about well...you know." Psyche said trying to be as nice as she could be.  
  
"It's okay. You're one hell of a fighter."  
  
"You too, too bad dumbass Twist ruined it."  
  
"You can't blame him. He thought I was going ta kill you, at least he cared."  
  
Psyche paused for a moment, "Sorry about Forge though, I saw your memories, Forge seemed like a really something kind of guy."  
  
Hel looks down, "Yeah, he's something, every girl back at Dr. Kill's lab falls for him. He's irresistible. Even me," A tear came from Hel's eye and evaporated before it could go down her chin, "He saved me from Dr. Kill a lot of times. I had no choice. But I should have known I had no chance with him. Who would fall for me?" Hel covered her face by putting her knees to her chest and putting her face on her knees. Psyche could hear her sniff, and saw water on Hel's pants.  
  
(Sad isn't it)


	22. Something Bad

What the hell!" Dr. Mercy yelled falling out of his chair.  
  
"Yeah, I wantcha to let her go." Psyche said, feeling guilty as she looked at Hel, still in the same position.  
  
"But Psyche, she's-"  
  
"Damn it, well you get it through your damn head, she's not evil!" Psyche yelled.  
  
"Psyche, listen she's D-"  
  
"It's like Gloria and Chill a little but she hated him all her life. She told me that she always wanted to kill him!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"What if she goes back? Listen to yourself, you bastard! If you were abandoned by the person you love, would you go back? I promised her that she'd meet someone else!! Now let her out before I do it and your brain will explode at the same time!" Psyche yelled even louder, the glass started to shake at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll let her out by tonight or tomorrow night, I just have ta do a little research on her, I going ta try to trace her to Dr. Kill's lab.  
  
Psyche was about to walk out when she looked at Hel, she told her what Mercy was going to do, telepathically, Hel waved at her and talked to her back telepathically.  
  
"Oh Dr. Mercy, I wanna see her alive too." Psyche smiled, she never knew she could yell like that. She leaned against the pole above the main room. She saw experiments standing on the stage practicing, so far all of them were good, she was still watching the experiments as they started chatting, and she saw Nelly and Missy standing on the stage. Both were Mercy's Angels. Nelly was a small white and brown, long red hair experiment, she wears white veil all over her body except over her face. She had a red ruby on her forehead, she was like one of those dancers, but she had a Jamaican/African accent. Missy was bigger than Nelly, she was a brown and black, shorter white hair experiment, she only wore a blue Nike jacket that was always zipped up, and a darker blue Nike hat that she wore sideways. She had a diamond on her forehead and she had a new York/tough girl accent.  
  
She was still thinking about what Hel told her about Dr. Kill, Hel didn't know where the lab was by the planet, or where the lab was, the blast from Twist hit her so hard that she couldn't remember that part. That Dr. Kill would treat his own experiments like they were nothing, he killed about ten of his own experiments. He trained them cruelly and sent them on missions to destroy cities. She remembered that there were two experiments that were sent to a planet to destroy a city of a planetary leader but they failed and never returned. We believed that they were killed in the crash. She said that staying in the tube was heaven compared to staying with Dr. Kill.  
  
Psyche was still thinking when she heard someone greeting her, it was Twist, "Hey Psyche, oh and you're welcome for saving your life."  
  
Psyche wasn't so shy now; she gave him a stink eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
Psyche pushed him hard, "You son of a bastard."  
  
Twist backed up, into the hallway, but Psyche kept following him and pushing him, "You jackass...You...You're the reason why she lost." Psyche pushed him harder, he kept backing up.  
  
"Psyche, listen to what you're saying, what it was a bad thing that she lost. She would have killed you." She pushed him so hard that he went flying into his room, he practically slide on the ground. When he sat, he saw Psyche closing the door and locking it, and then three of fingernails grew longer as she started walking towards Twist.  
  
Twist still looked confused but in fear, he backed up to a wall, "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry, sorry won't get her memory of Dr. Kill's lab back will it? Plus she was talking to me telepathically you motherfucker!"  
  
Diva and Sonar, inside Diva's room  
  
Diva sat on Sonar's lap, facing him, kissing him deeply, but she was aroused once he groped her rear, bringing them closer. During the kiss, Diva was asking him something telepathically. He unzipped her pants all the way, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she gasped, and started moaning.  
  
Psyche looked at him, for some reason he couldn't move, he felt something choking him when Psyche lifted her hand. Psyche stop, realizing what she's doing, she was gasping. She opened the door and ran out.  
  
Pyro was listening to one of those read out loud audio storybooks, which actually the storybook was reading it out loud. The story was about the legend of the Phoenix.  
  
"People always said that she was special that the Egyptian gods, granted the gift to her, and that one day she would prove her special abilities. That day came to soon once Set (the God of Chaos) was about to dest-" The storybook stopped when Pyro closed it up and hugged it close to her when the door opened, it was Rouge.  
  
"Pyro, shouldn't you be asleep?" Rouge walked in closer.  
  
"Ah Rouge, this was starting to sound good. Can I finish it first?" Pyro asked holding her book and Teddy as she crawled under the covers and laid back on the pillow.  
  
"No, you need to go to sleep, you can watch or read it tomorrow." Rouge was about to take the book but Pyro hugged it tight.  
  
"Please." Pyro did those puppy dog eyes and smile.  
  
"Damn, can those eyes get any bigger?" Rouge gave in, she sat next to Pyro on top of the covers, "Come on." Pyro opened the book back up and the story continued, Streak was leaning against the wall next to the door.  
  
"destroy the world, the gods were trapped, and she was the only one. She fought Set in a power force raged, but once she was pushed too far, her eyes glowed red with fire and she pushed passed her limits. As her force rose, a bird figure was burning around her like she was on fire. With all the energy she had left, she used it all for the blast to end with her winning. Set was banished into his prison and the gods were released. The girl, Angela, was still burning, this time she couldn't stop, she burned herself into ashes but she proved to be stronger and braver than the gods. She was known as the Phoenix, legend that there is such thing as a Phoenix. A bird so powerful, laying its power into someone's body until it has been released. Once released, the Phoenix is even a danger to itself, being the most powerful being ever."  
  
Pyro closed the book, and Rouge put it up.  
  
"Do you think there's a real Phoenix?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Pyro, it's just a legend."  
  
"But if it wasn't, could I be the Phoenix?"  
  
"Maybe." Rouge rubbed Pyro's forehead tucking her in, Rouge was about to close the door but she took one look at Pyro who was half way asleep.  
  
"Rouge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I was, I would help you control your lethal powers." Pyro went all the way asleep  
  
Rouge was walking down the hallway with Streak, even as an experiment. She had to wear a netted veil and leather gloves. Streak held her hand, (no one knew her effect of her touch with experiments, most think that it's the same thing with humans or aliens), he pushed her against a wall, and touched her face with his leather gloves, just made their faces almost touch, but Rouge pushed him away.  
  
"Streak, you of all people should know what happens when somebody touches me." Rouge looked at him deeply trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Yeah but that's humans not experiments."  
  
"Maybe, but remember Jumba was drunk when creating my data files, he could be wrong or right. You'll have ta wait until he fixes it." Rouge said, she was crazy about Streak; everyone knows that (if you didn't then you're slow). They were perfect, but because of Rouge's powers it would probably get in the way forever. Two year ago before she met Streak, she kissed this one guy, and he died instantly.  
  
"But R-" Streak's mouth was covered by Rouge's fingertips.  
  
"Just wait." Rouge walked away, she walked into her room  
  
The next day,  
  
"That Bastard Forge, he made me soft." Hel turned to the other side, another tear fell out.  
  
With Psyche  
  
Psyche was wearing a bathing suit, she leaned against a pole, Komodo was standing with her. Twist walked by but didn't say a word, Psyche didn't care. Komodo just looked at the two, she didn't say one thing, she just walked out of the pool.  
  
Psyche started to walk down to the pool, Twist sat on the edge but he still didn't say one, Psyche just jumped in. And then she looked at Twist, she instantly pulled him into the water. He instantly came back up, hearing Psyche laughing.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Twist yelled, watching as Psyche was floating away, with a smile on her face. (Rock the boat starts to play as Twist swims towards her).  
  
**Boy you know you make me float Boy you really get me high I feel like I'm on dope Cuz you serve me on a regular Boy you need to tie this rope Before drifting me deeper Baby now hold me close Let's take this overboard now  
**  
He caught up to Psyche, they were both in the middle of the pool.

**Rock the boat Work it in the middle Change positions Stroke it for me**  
  
Psyche smiled again, "That's how I say sorry for anyone that thinks I'm a bitch."  
  
Twist laughed, then splashed Psyche

**Oh baby I love your stroke Cuz you get me where I'm going At trial you get my vote Cuz I believe you know just what your doing now Baby now we can coast Let's don't get in a hurry Move, that's too slow Go head and put that thang in overdrive**  
  
**Rock the boat Work it in the middle Change positions Stroke it for me  
  
Use yourself Like you've never ever used it before To explore my body Come taste the shore Have me calling, calling for more  
  
Rock the boat Work it in the middle Change positions Stroke it for me**  
  
Later on, Twist came out of the water and walked out of the room for a moment.

_This isn't over yet, I just wanted ta put this in, because what's going ta happen next will take place here._


	23. Flashback

Dr. Mercy looked into Hel's memory bank again. The red eye scan exploded when it scanned her completely. Dr. Mercy just noticed that Hel was evolving; she was getting a new power. Hel just sighed.  
  
Hel tried to go to sleep but when she did, she would always see Forge's face. She saw him smiling at her, as he flew away. The ground that Hel was standing on disappeared causing her to fall, even though she had wings, she continued to fall. She instantly woke up, her eyes glowed white and her body was still.  
  
She went into dream mode, Dr. Mercy looked up as his patient fell asleep.  
  
Hel remembered the day she was born or created; the first she ever saw was Forge. Being in the lab as the new experiment was hard, gossip spread around easy. Hel didn't have no control over her powers at first she was a softy Not knowing her own place in the world, while she was being stalked by one experiment  
  
Hel was walking down one hallway; feeling that someone was following her when she actually walked passed him. He grabs her by the wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She instantly pushed him away.  
  
"Hello Luscious." The male experiment said, she started to walk away but the male grab her wrist again, "Ya know, I've been watching for some time, my peach." He grabs her by the breasts, she instantly punch him.  
  
"Pervert." Hel replied, she tried to break through his grasp but he held on tight. He seemed calm when he cracked his jaw back into place. He pulled her into another kiss and again she pushed him back and then punched him in the stomach.  
  
He seem like he was absorbing all of her blows, "Oh I like you, you're feisty. Way more than Chris. Name's Force, princess, you must be that hottie, Hel." Force leaned further, and Hel leaned back into the wall, he touched her stomach until there was a voice behind him, which twisted and pull him by his ear. "You sick son of a bitch, I knew you would flirt with the new girl!" It was Chris, pulling Force by the arm and pushing him to the ground. He started to cry in agony, "Just when I thought you couldn't be more of a pervert, you again proved me wrong." Chris let go of Force's arm, letting him stand up, he was a little taller than her but she looked more meaner and dangerous than he could even be, her light blue eyes turned yellow. "Why were you following me then, could be that you were jealous?" Force smiled at Chris, she just sighed in angry and gave him a threatening look, "Ya know, you look even more irresistible when you gave me that look." Chris fluttered her eyelashes at him, pretending that she was in love,"And ya know...." Chris's look change as she twisted his ear again, "You better get your ass outta here again before I fuck you up like last time." "It was fun too." Force smiled walking away. Chris looked at Hel and smiled at her. "Sorry, about your mate-" "Trust me, he's not my mate. He's someone I have ta keep an eye on. Sometimes, I have ta tone his ass up, just so he knows not to cross me." Chris hit her fist against her hand. "So you two-" "Not even close." Chris walked to Hel's side and wraps her arm around her neck, "Listen...hmmm...Hel right?" Hel nodded "Listen, the guys here...are little "wild" especially when they see a hottie. Only one or two won't jump you, that's Forge and Logan, but the others, the minute they see ya, the minute they jump or stalk you. If you want, I can show you the ropes." "Why are you being so nice to me?" Hel asked. "Hey, listen I've been there. You've been here for like 3 days and how many times have you been raped?" Hel looks down at the ground, "10." "10..see," Chris stops for a minute and looks at Hel with her eye wide, "10, damn girl. You really need help, stick with me and I'll show you how to act like a badass fighter chick." "Okay, I guess." "Good cause we start now. Let's head out to the gym." Chris pushes Hel from behind.  
  
End of Flashback Back at Dr. Kill's lab, Forge came back, holding something behind his back.  
  
"Oh Hel, honey bunny. Where are you?" Forge knock on Hel's door, there was no answer, he opened the door, and no one was there. Forge walked towards the gym. He saw his twin sister and Hel's best friend, Chris (short for Crystal), lifting weights. Chris was a blue tough female experiment. She looked like Nightcrawler, in fact Dr. Kill created her after seeing X-Men 2 but the one thing in her powers that was different was that she could. She wore a blue shirt, which exposed her stomach, and short skirt (which let her tail out in the back); she wore a blue hat, leather gloves, short blue hair, and light blue eyes (that changed yellow when she was angry). She looked human only because she didn't have barely any fur, which was because she wouldn't be able to teleport or phase through solids. She was the only experiment that actually wore shoes, she wore high-heeled boots.  
  
"Chris, have you seen Hel?" "Yeah, I saw her leave with you." Chris drops the weight slowly into the ground. "No she wasn't, I was on the Planet Corsea for the past week and I just came back." "What the hell have you been doing this whole time down there?" "Destroying some military bases. I got Hel something that she's so good at." "What Romeo." "Don't tell her," Forge shows the gift behind his back, wrapped up, the shape was a guitar, "She loves playing it, remember when she was playing Strings' guitar, she seem so amazing." "What a minute, if you were destroying a base, then who was...." They both paused for a minute and then it came to them, "Chameleon!" "Oh, I knew that was something wrong with you when you were blinking sideways, everyone thinks you abandoned Hel." "Me leave Hel, oh hell no. Charm is dead meat for messing with my girl. Do you know where they went?" "Yeah, to some place called Taiga, in the plains of Broko. Why?" "Cause we should rescue her." Forge whispered in Chris' ear as they walked out of the gym and into the hallway. "Hey Lover boy, how are we goin ta get there?" "Can you drive a ship?" "Nope, there has ta be someone who can and won't spill it to Dr. C." Chris started thinking, "You look for a ship and I'll look for a pilot. Forge nodded running towards the ship take off while Chris ran the other way. Suddenly, Force ran out of the basement of Dr. Kill's office, he ran right into Chris, knocking her down to the ground. She came back up. "Force, what the hell is the matter..." Chris stops for a minute and looks at Force getting up and dusting himself off. She started to act sweet, her hands behind her back. "Chris are you okay?" Force asked gulping when Chris walked closer, making him back up into a wall. "Remember when you told me you could fly a ship, were you just trying me that to impress me or you were telling the truth?" "The truth." Force sounded like a little girl when Chris came closer, fluttering her eyelashes. "I need me and Forge need your help, see Hel is...well..let's just say missing for now. We're trying to go to Taiga, Broko. Could you take us there?" "Ya know Chris, I've really busy with-" "Please, it mean a lot to me, if you help." Chris tried to act innocent but it didn't work. "No way, the minute I help, you'll kill me." Force crossed his arms and turned the other way. Chris groan, trying hard not to lose her temper, she thought of another idea, she was going ta regret it though, she turned him around and pulled him by the collar,"You don't have much of a chance now." "Go ahead, kill me, you'll never see Hel again. But you have ta do something for me." Force smiled at Chris. Chris looked at him, "Hell no, forget you!" "Fine then, have it your way." Force started to walk away, he turned one corner and stop right there, and he heard Chris cussing while talking something on the ground. There was silence. Force stay there, "5...4...3...2..1." "Force! Force Wait!" Chris suddenly yelled, running down the hallway and turned the corner, he started walking away, when Chris saw him, she ran down to him. "Did you call me?" "Fine, I'll do it but only cause I'm in a good mood. I won't hurt you even if you do deserve." "That's great, now come on, Peach." Force smiled at her as they both walked beside each other. "Force?" "Yeah." "Remove the hand." Chris commanded, Force did, and then he slaps his hand. "Sorry, but I can't help it."  
  
Hel felt a pain in the back of her head; she touched it, and noticed that there was a hole, a medium size head. Hel's eyes rolled back into her head. Diva walking along with Sonar until all of a sudden, she collapsed on the floor. Sonar saw that she was bleeding from behind the head.


	24. Death

Psyche was starting to swim back when all of a sudden, she felt a certain pain in the back of her head, she touched the back of her head, and she felt a hole. She didn't believe what she felt until she saw blood on her hands. The hole was then gone but she kept bleeding.  
  
**I tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
**  
The blood came down her hair and into the water, Psyche tried to swim to the nearest wall, but there were two problems, one, she was floating in the middle and two she couldn't move. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she started to sink.  
  
**I lay dying And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
**  
Twist came back in, holding a towel around his neck; he laughed seeing that Psyche was still in the pool. Dr. Mercy saw that Hel's heartbeat was fading; Sonar and Spark were carrying Diva to the hospital wing quick.  
  
**Am I too lost?  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation**  
  
Twist looked closer into the pool, he saw the pool being strained with silver blood. Then he noticed the blood coming from Psyche. "Oh Shit." Twist jumped into the water.  
  
**Do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me**  
  
Dr. Mercy put Hel on a table and rushed her into the emergency surgery room. Sonar and Sparks did the same. Dr. Mercy looked at them, "Psyche, where's Psyche?"  
  
**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?**  
  
Twist grabs Psyche around her waist and quickly swarm up to the surface. He gasped for air, but as for Psyche, she just looked dead. Twist quickly put her on the side of the pool and then he pulled himself out of the pool.  
  
**My God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet Return to me salvation**  
  
Dr. Mercy looked at the scanners on Diva's and Hel's body, "Damn, it seem that Hel had a bomb inside her head, only Dr. Cold could have activate it. Hel created a mind link to Psyche and Diva." Dr. Mercy said to Sonar, Lucky, and Char, "I've got good news and bad news though. The good news is that the bomb is destroyed and it didn't affect them that much. Thanks to that explosion, it gave all three of them two new abilities. The first ability is the mind link, now they'll be able to new where each other is with ease. The second is instant healing; they'll heal so fast that it'll make it impossible for them to die. "  
  
"And what's bad news?" Lucky said relieved.  
  
"Where the hell is Psyche? The explosion won't hurt her much, maybe just paralyzed her from movement. Let's just hope she's not in water or anything dangerous."  
  
**My wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will I be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide**  
  
Force was now flying the smaller size ship; Chris was sitting next to him looking through the photo album.  
  
Continuing with Flashback  
  
Hel and Chris just entered into the gym, on the way; Chris could hear keys or something that Hel had. Hel had a whole bunch of lighters tied to one key chain hook and that key chain hook was snapped on one of those strips for a belt to go through.  
  
"You look familiar, have we met before?" Hel asked looking into Chris' eyes, "I've seen those eyes before."  
  
"You probably mean Forge, his my twin brother."  
  
"Twin?"  
  
"Yeah but don't worry about it now. I have ta teach you how ta fight and the facts around here. Cause not everyone will be as nice as me. See those females sitting on the bleachers watching the guys." Chris pointed to the laughing and giggling while pointing at the guys.  
  
Hel nodded.  
  
"Stay away from em. They are snob face son of a bitches. Now see the girls over there, the ones that are actually working out."  
  
Chris pointed to some that were running, some doing chin ups, "They're okay a little."  
  
Hel saw them, while Chris was pointing and warning Hel about what to do and what not to do.  
  
"Now, time for the fighting part. I'll need a volunteer." Chris looked around the gym, most of the guys heard and started to walk away quickly. Chris just grabs a guy and pulls him onto the mat, the guy she pulled was a dark green color and a peach color on his stomach with emerald green eyes, he wore a green shirt and black pants"Well what do you know? It's Force." Chris smiled, Force whimpered.  
  
"No way, I was your volunteer last week, my back still hurts and I'm the fast healing type." Force cried trying to break through Chris' grip but it was too tight.  
  
"Come on, Force. I need a volunteer, you're perfect, and you wanna why?" Chris started to whisper something in his ear, he gulped again, turning red in the face, and then Chris flips him. He hits the mat hard. Most of the guys saw this, they didn't laugh, and they looked at Force in pain. Force came back up in pain, instantly Chris held him in a headlock.  
  
"See Hel, it's easy, when you hit your enemy's interest, right Force?" Chris said suddenly Chris felt Force lift her up, but she phased through his body and tripped him on the ground. He hit the mat hard again.  
  
"Right Chris." Force said when Chris straddled on top of him. Force got back up, letting Chris fall back on the ground, he was about to walk away, but Chris teleported on to his back, "Chris got off!"  
  
Force grabs Chris by the arms and flipped her, she laid on the mat, laughing.  
  
"I think you hurt his feelings." Hel said, pointing at Force who was leaning against a wall. Chris sighed getting up and walking over to him.  
  
"I swear he's such a baby, I'll be right back." Chris said, she walked over Force who gave her a mean look, "Now, you mad at me."  
  
Force didn't answer, Chris held him close to her face, she was playing with his lips, and he gulped again.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Chris went behind the seats, walking towards her steoro, she pops a CD in and presses play (It's my favorite song) Forge groans as Force shows him how to fly a ship. Chris started dancing.  
  
**(la la la la la)  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party**  
  
"Chris, turn that damn music off! I can't think!" Forge yells from the control. But Chris didn't listen to him.  
  
**the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty  
  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and**  
  
"Hey, don't yell at cutie Chris." Force smiled, Forge sticks out his tongue, disgusted.  
  
**Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty  
  
I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
  
Im a little bit of old, and a bigger bit of Nu  
  
The true niggers know that the peas come thru  
  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never decease (NOO)  
  
We multiply like we mathamatice**  
  
"How can you like her?" Forge asked, then Chris slapped him in the back of his head.  
  
**Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
  
And, lookin' hard without bodygaurds**  
  
**(I do) what I can  
  
(Y'all come thru)will.i.am  
  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
  
(So come on mama, dance to the drama)**  
  
"Hey, have respect for the man, he's got taste." Chris smiled in Forge's face, then she frowned again, "Force, remove you god damn hand off my ass before I snap your body in two."  
  
"Yes mam." Force removed his hand and steer the ship again, "Oh look we're there." Force said as he steer towards a planet, and then into the atmosphere. With ease, he landed on a plain close to the lab without making a sound.  
  
**Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama**  
  
**(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(la la la la la)**  
  
Chris phased through the closed door of the ship, outside. Waiting, she direct her ears towards the lab, hearing voices. She closes her eyes.  
  
**We the big town stumpas, and big sound pumpas**  
  
**The beat bump bumps in your trunk trunkas  
  
The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
  
It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips(NOOOO)  
  
Dont wanna squize trigger, just wanna squize tts  
  
(lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas  
  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
**  
**Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
  
y'all knaw, we the stars**  
  
"That was one hell of a landing, right Chr-" Force's mouth was shut by Chris' hand as she was still listening for Hel's voice.  
  
**Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
  
How we rockin' it girl, without body guards  
  
Now she be, Fergie, from the crew  
  
B.E.P., come and take heed, as we take the lead  
  
(so come on papa, dance to the drama)  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(wuh)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma**  
  
**(NAWWWW, NAWWW)  
  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
no fakin i know you see me shakin  
  
and the way i break it down i got the whole world quakin  
  
Off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter steady are you ready.  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty**  
  
"What's she doing?" Force asked after Chris removes her hand.  
  
**But the race is not, for the swift  
  
But who really can, take control of it  
  
And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be thhhheeerre  
  
til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti  
  
Tippa is ouuuuuut  
  
Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
  
everytime you sit there i hear, bling bling  
  
O wata ting, hear blacka sing  
**  
**grinding, and winding  
  
and the madda be moving in a perfect timing  
  
and we dance and dance to the dancehall riddim  
  
and we're really to nice, it finga lickin'  
  
like rice and peas and chicken stuffing  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma**  
  
**(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(la la la la la [fade])**  
  
Forge answered, "She's listening for Hel's voice. It's a flaw to her powers, she can phase and teleport through any thing, and also hear through any thing from far away."  
  
Chris could hear Static's, Sonar's, Bubble's, Sonic's, Pyro's, Ammon's, Hydra's, and everyone's voice inside until she stop, hearing the voice she wants to hear. Hel was singing the song that she made up.  
  
**I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound**  
  
Chris snaps out of it, then she looks at Force and Forge, "Yep, she's in there. Now come on." Chris grabs Forge and Force by the collar, and teleporting, making them also teleport with her. They reappeared on top of the lab, she pulled them again, they phase through the roof.  
  
They landed on a beam, where they saw lots of experiments walking below.  



	25. Forgive

Psyche suddenly started coughing violently, water pouring out of the side of her mouth. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Twist smiling above her head, she smiled at him.  
  
In the crowd of experiments, Chris, Force, and Forge were looking for Hel.  
  
"This is harder than it looks. She could be anywhere." Forge said looking worried, "Where's Force?"  
  
Chris looked behind her, Force was gone, but she growled when she saw him flirting with a female experiment, Chris pulls him by the ear back to where her and Forge were still standing. Suddenly, Angel was standing in front of the mike with her guitar, so was Slang, Fang sitting in front of her drums, while Stella and Clover were playing the keyboard for most of it. Suddenly, they started sing something that was very familiar. As they started to play, Hel was walking on the stage, and in front of the mike.  
  
**So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
**  
"You think she's still mad at me?" Forge asked to Chris. Hel's eyes started glowing red.  
  
"Hell yeah." Chris answered looking up at her best friend, who was making the crowd go wild.  
  
**Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something You said?**  
  
**Don't leave me hanging  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Caught up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread**  
  
Chris looked right to her to see if Force was still beside her but he was gone, flirting with another girl. She groaned, having ta deal with him when music was playing (which is what she loves).  
  
**You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**  
  
Chris walked over there; she put her hands on her hips while standing right where Force was flirting with. She walked off looking at Chris, thinking that he was cheating on his mate.  
  
**You've got your dumb friends  
  
I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you?**  
  
**All the things you hide from me  
  
All the shit that you do**  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Chris didn't give Force a chance to say anything, "Wait a minute, I should know, I've spent five crazy years, dealing with your damn pervert urges." Chris pulled him by the ear, making him yell in pain.  
  
**You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be**  
  
"Chris, come on, let go of my ear." Force beg but Chris didn't let go, "Damn it's like you get jealous when I'm flirting with a girl."  
  
**[Chorus]  
  
It's nice to know you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all**  
  
Chris lets go of his ear, she crossed her arms, "No, I'm trying ta prevent the girls from making a huge mistake. It's my job."  
  
**Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**  
  
Force gave Chris a lovingly look, he wraps his arm around her shoulder, "Well, you've got me."  
  
Chris gave him a threatening look, "Too bad, I don't want you, now remove your damn arm."  
  
Streak was sitting on the edge of his bed, Rouge entered into the room seeing her best friend and the guy she loves but could never kiss.  
  
"Streak, Jumba can't do anything. It's too late, I'm sorry." Rouge looks up when he stood up, looking deep into her eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer. When they were about to kiss, Rouge backed up.  
  
"You won't kill me." Streak kissed her and she kissed him back. Finally, after all these years, Rouge's grip tightened on his shoulders. Rouge thought maybe her powers wouldn't affect Streak but then she was wrong. Suddenly, in that very second, her lethal powers came. Streak's veins were showing from his face, his eyes shot opened. Rouge's eyes shot opened when she could feel his powers draining into her very veins. She quickly pushed him away. Streak gasped, as if he was holding his breath for a very long time, but his eyes seemed like he was upset.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rouge was crying on the ground, but Streak just walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Rouge leaned against a wall, tears running down her face.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rouge was listening as her parents talked, when she was just little.  
  
Her mom said, "We gotta do something about Rouge, she almost killed Virgil today."  
  
Her dad replied, "She just hugged him, she didn't know about her powers, they just came out of nowhere."  
  
"Why are you trying ta protect her so bad?"  
  
"Listen every experiment went through the change of their powers coming."  
  
"Not like Rouge's, she's the only freak with that kind of power."  
  
"Don't call her a freak cause she's not."  
  
"Look at her, a red and blue experiment, with a bad attitude, she's rebellious and she's not even a teenager yet."  
  
"She's going through a very hard time."  
  
"She's sure is showing her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong she's smart, funny, and very caring," Rouge smiled when her dad said that, but then frowns, "But she's having trouble in training, she's constantly in trouble with the other experiments and even Jumba, she's...just..just..."  
  
Tears came down Rouge's face, she stood in front of the door way where her parents were arguing. They turned to see one of their children, crying.  
  
"Rouge honey-" Her mom tried to speak but Rouge ran out and out of the lab, "Rouge! Come back!"  
  
Inside, just created was Streak, Streak looks out of the window, seeing Rouge run away, he sneak out of the window and ran after her. Rouge stops running passed a tree and towards a rock, crying on it.  
  
Streak was just above her, "Hi I'm Streak. Why are you crying?"  
  
Rouge looks up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm Rouge and I'm crying cause everyone hates me, even my mommy and daddy."  
  
"If everyone hates, then why are they looking for you."  
  
"Cause...Cause they feel sorry for me. I'm cursed."  
  
"Cursed? Cursed, with what?"  
  
"Being me."  
  
Streak looks at her as a confused experiment child.  
  
"I heard my daddy said that I'm a screw up. I'm a failure. I can't stop messing up for two seconds."  
  
"Come on, ya know what forget about what everyone's said, they don't know ya, they don't know anything about you. Why, I can tell that you're meant for great things." Rouge's eyes glistened as she smiles at Streak.  
  
"Great at what?"  
  
"Well I don't know, but you'll be great at something great, and when you prove it ta everyone just how great you're, I hope I'll be there, amazed by you're greatness." Streak looks down as Rouge's eyes shined, she ran up and hugged Streak.  
  
"Thanks Streak." Rouge looks at him. Suddenly, her pregnant mother came around and so did her father.  
  
"Rouge." Her mom ran up and hugged her daughter, "Rouge, my little baby, sorry about everything that we said. It's not anything about you."  
  
Her father came over to hugged Rouge.  
  
Psyche jumped onto Twist's back. Twist laughed along with her.  
  
"Hey Psy, get off!" Twist played.  
  
"Why?" Psyche wraps her arms around his neck, she was bumped into the wall so she would let go, she laughed as Twist started to tickle her but they stop when they looked into each other's eyes. Finally their faces met, Psyche broke the kiss and looked at Twist again. She bit her bottom lip and leaned against the wall. Twist came up and kissed her again. Psyche broke the kiss.  
  
Sonic was playing with a stool as Ammon kept spinning the stool around, as Missy and Nelly were standing on the stage (Get ur Freak on remix)

**Missy Elliot:  
  
Remix! with Nelly Furtado . . .  
**  
**Come in and I landed repeated in the background Missy Elliot:  
  
Nelly Furtado!  
  
Come in and I landed repeated in the background Nelly Furtado:**  
  
**She's a freak and I'm a cheif head banger with the top down low on the flow  
  
cause your so fresh (fresh!) like b-boys with vests like runners' carved chests? hehehehe  
  
I run like the breeze to catch this life but sometimes get a need til I bleed!  
  
There's truth, I go, there's around, I will tell it A story, on the planet  
  
Missy come in and I landed! Well where did she come from?  
  
This international goddess sun so get your hands up like this hun**  
  
**until the party's just begun! So come over to my house and that's where  
  
this song's from a less for the laugh from west coast version portugese  
  
diva! And Missy's the woman who always be cooking, says somethin' for Neltado  
  
who come dip her vibin from DC to DJ and all around the world come giddy up  
  
giddy up back back up to my girl! Missy Elliot:  
  
UN get ur freak on repeated  
  
Get scatted Get ur freak on! Missy Elliot:  
  
Who's that bitch?**

**Nelly Furtado:  
  
Me me, Nelly Nelly Nelly Furtado all in your stereo  
  
I'm pumpin louder please don't tell me you don't like the flow . . .  
  
You got the means to put down so lemme step it -- YO! **

**Missy Elliot:  
  
It's a original flow, people better lay low, stick you up like velcro  
  
cause me and Nelly say SO!**

**Nelly Furtado:  
  
I'm doin how we do -- some strange loose thing and crew  
  
Because my fire springs your head round right MISSY! Missy Elliot:  
  
Get ur freak on! repeated  
  
Get scatted get ur freak on! Get scatted ahhhh! **

**Missy Elliot:  
  
They want dance,  
  
Everybody gettin freak-deaky want dance,  
  
grab your partners tightly by the ass and want dance,**  
  
**move your body swiftly to the beat and want dance!  
  
They want dance, they want dance!  
  
Everybody crunk in the club - they want dance!  
  
Everybody hot and on the block - they want dance!  
  
Everybody gettin freak-deaky want dance, they want dance! Both:  
  
Get ur freak on! repeated  
  
Get scatted get ur freak on! Get scatted yeah yeah!**

Hel saw Chris, Force, and Forge, she walked through the crowd and pulled Forge by his ear. Chris turned around to see that Forge was gone. She saw Hel pulling him by the ear.  
  
"Oh shit she going ta kill him." Chris pulled Force by his hand and walking through the crowd, but they lost them once they entered into the hallway.  
  
"Ya know Chris I think you're doing this so you could be alone with me." Force groped her rear, she turned around and punched him hard in the stomach. Force has the power over..well...Force...if he was hit by a car, he could absorb the impact. There was like a barrier around him that caught him from getting hurt. Dr. Kill reprogrammed Chris to be able to break through the barrier, so she would really be able to keep an eye on him and his pervert hormones.  
  
"You sorry ass motherfucker. I told ya never ta touch me there." Chris started to choke him but then she drops him when she heard Forge's painful cry.  
  
Chris opened the door, she saw Hel standing in front of Forge, who was now on the ground holding his stomach. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
  
"Hel, you did three things wrong here. 1.When you and Forge were fighting, Chameleon was the one that was fighting and left you, not Forge. 2. We came here ta warn ya that Dr. Kill is sending his strongest seekers and that he wanted Charmeleon ta leave you but he told him that someone else would rescue you. 3. That's not how you beat up someone when they come back after they left you."  
  
Hel smiled, "Show me." Hel looked at Forge, in an evil smile as she crossed her arms and showed her right curve.  
  
"Okay, this is what you'll do." Chris pulls Forge's arm up, "You tied one arm into the other and then...."  
  
Chris continued as Hel laughed evil and winced in pain at the look of the move and Force stares at Chris dreamingly. Chris was finally finished, Forge hands and feet were tied into a knot.  
  
"Hel, come on. You know damn well that I'll never leave ya."  
  
"Plus He gave ya a guitar. It's back at the ship." Force said as Chris untied Forge.  
  
Hel looked surprised, "You got me a guitar! Oh Forge, you're the best friend anyone could ever have." Hel hugged him tightly, nearly choking him, she let go and kissed him on the cheek, leaving orange lipstick there. Forge's tongue came out as he stared at Hel walking with Chris and he started to rub the cheek Hel kissed.  
  
"Whoa, she's so amazing." Forge said to himself as he followed the other three.  
  
"Chris, why don't you ever do that when I do something sweet for you?" Force asked standing next to her.  
  
"Cause I don't like you." Chris crossed her arms, she saw Force look like he was heartbroken as he stared at the ground. She sighed and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He reacted the same way as Forge did.  
  
"I think I'm going ta be sick." Chris said in her head, as she ran into the girls' bathroom.  
  
Psyche moaned for the last time and laid on her side, she was sweating and panting so was Twist, she laid on his chest, feeling sore all over.  
  
"With someone like you, I could be pregnant easily." Psyche giggled, Twist looked at her.  
  
"I always wanted a kid."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm always looking for a woman so I could have a kid. Many girls don't see that in guys." Twist sat on the edge, he put his shirt back on.  
  
"You're damn right." Psyche grabs her pants and puts them back on. Twist was about ta leave until Psyche walked out with him putting her new clothes on. She wore a white tank top and blue crop top.  
  
"Hey, wait for me." Komodo yelled wrapping her arms around the two's neck, choking them, "Oh I'm so proud of you two."

"Komodo, you're choking me." Psyche said, making Komodo let go.


	26. Aurora

But Komodo choked Psyche and Twist even harder, making them both gasped until she finally let go.  
  
"I could hear you two." Komodo started giggling, Psyche and Twist blushed. Psyche punched Komodo in the arm, "Psyche it's about time. Now I can tell ya everything Psyche said about you." Komodo started whispering into Twist's ear. Psyche blushed as Twist mouth shot up. Psyche instantly pushed Komodo away from Twist's ear. Komodo ran off laughing.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Psyche pushed Komodo away, leaving her and Twist alone.  
  
"So you thought of me like that?" Twist wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to him.  
  
"Wait til I get that lizard bitchass mother-" Psyche was instantly kissed on the lips by Twist. She pushed him away and slowly and gently play slap him in the face, "I still do."  
  
Streak was walking away from Rouge.  
  
"Streak! Streak!" Rouge was nearly running after Streak.  
  
Streak finally answers back, "What? I've got no time."  
  
"Can't I tell you something for one second? In private please?" Rouge asked, Streak opened a door, letting Rouge in and he followed her in and closing the door from behind, "Streak, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about my powers getting in the way."  
  
"Rouge, you don't have ta say anything. I'm sorry okay."  
  
"Streak, I love you. I mean I felt like this since...since...well, Forever. I just hid it inside cause of my..my..." Rouge looked at Streak and instantly their faces touched each other. And quickly their kiss broke, Rouge looked amazed. Smoke came out of her mouth.  
  
"You left me smoking." Rouge smiled at Streak but then Streak kissed her again, this time it was intense. Suddenly, Streak's veins were showing and so were Rouge's but soon they were gone. Rouge and Streak broke the kiss and looked at each other. She blow ice from her mouth.  
  
Sonic was still spinning around until Pyro stop spinning it for her. Turret was watching for a while.  
  
"Attention Experiments, will Psyche, Diva, and Twist please come to Dr. Mercy's office immediately." Dr. Mystical announced on the intercom.  
  
Psyche, Twist, and Diva walked to Dr. Mercy's Office where Dr. Mercy and Mystical were standing along with Static, Hel, Forge, Force, and Chris were. Force was leaning against the desk and Chris was sitting on it with her legs crossed.  
  
"Listen the reason why I called all of you even though most of you were here anyway. It seems like Dr. Cold's experiments are in grave danger. We have ta rescue them. Dr. Cold is experimenting with his experiments and at the result they are dying of it too. So-"  
  
Diva interrupted, "So you want us to rescue em without any harm."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
Psyche interrupted, "You want us to bring em here and out of Dr. Cold's reach."  
  
"Yes, Force, Forge, and Chris found out that Dr. Cold wanted ta kill Hel for another some reason."  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm ready for some payback." Hel hit her fist against her hand.  
  
"We could use the small ship, it was the only thing that was working when we left. We should do it by tomorrow cause it's night now."  
  
"Let's do it." Chris said, getting ready. Right when everyone was about to leave Psyche was stopped by Dr. Mystical.  
  
"Psyche, Aurora wants you, in private." Dr. Mystical said, "It most be very important if she wants you to actually see her."  
  
"See Aurora?"  
  
Dr. Mystical nodded, "But be careful, she's known as the Goddess of Chaos if you make her mad."  
  
Psyche went down to –1 level, the door was the same, and she knocked on it. The steel down opened by itself.  
  
Psyche heard the same voice, "Come in, love. Please, do come in. Standing in the doorway is not polite." Psyche walked into the room and the door closed by itself. Psyche noticed that the room changed and it was dark and warm. Suddenly Psyche noticed that a light figure was coming from the ceiling and starting in front of Psyche.  
  
The light started to take form. Soon in front of Psyche was a female looking human/experiment with long black hair. The only thing that was an experiment of her were the ears. But the rest was human looking of her. She wore dark purple long grown and her skin was a dark yellow/tan color. She wore dark purple make up.  
  
Her hair was floating in the air, as she stood in front of Psyche.  
  
"I know, I know, I don't look like the Goddess of Magic. But I am. seen, back at Dr. Mystical's home, one god, love. Wait...a minute...I should get rid of this accent." Aurora cleared up her throat, then she had a cruel/enchanting voice, "That's much better. One of my goddess titles are the Goddess of Magic and the Goddess of Chaos but mostly my name for the Goddess of Chaos is Kila."  
  
Kila was like a floating ghost as her nails grew longer wrapping around Psyche and pulling her towards a cauldron that mysteriously appeared in front of them.  
  
"Let me guess, you're wondering why I've brought you hear when I was acting like a complete bitch to you and Diva but I was having an off day. Even a goddess could. But you're very lucky."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Winning Twist, I even had nothing ta do with it but you win. And now you're trying ta have a baby." Kila seemed sad as she sighed, "I called you cause I wanted ta warn you. You seemed like me when it happened; ya know your first husband and your child. You see for a goddess of magic and Chaos, I always wanted a child."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, see when I became an experiment, I met the love of my life, the greatest guy ever. He wanted a child too, finally as Dr. Mystical was creating experiments me and my husband tried, and finally we have one. Just like you I was the happiest goddess ever. But then, the seekers came. See a baby from a goddess isn't immortality yet. A seeker attacked me from behind and I turned around. That was the end of my baby, so my husband took revenge."  
  
"I'm sorry, so who is your Husband?"  
  
"Merlin."  
  
"Merlin!" Psyche thought she was about to pee on herself. Merlin is Aurora/Kila's mate.  
  
"Yes Merlin, you should have known that. A goddess can only mate a god."  
  
"What does this have ta do with me?"  
  
"If you go to fight Dr. Cold or go on that ship, you'll die."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, one of those seekers will attack you from behind and you'll turn around."  
  
Psyche's mouth shot opened.  
  
"If you want Twist, stay in the lab or else you'll lose him by him losing you."  
  
Psyche felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to go but what if she dies, Kila is a goddess and goddess can predict these things, "Will Twist die?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Dr. Cold would want you dead cause you will turn his own experiments against him. One last seeker, stronger than the others will attack you only. Twist tried to save you but the seeker will be too strong for him. But when you die in his arms, he will kill that seeker and Dr. Cold. But if you don't go, Hel and Chris will kill the seeker and Dr. Cold. It is your choice. I just wanna warn ya."  
  
"Thanks Kila." Psyche walked out of the room and then closed the door. Psyche fell to the ground. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. She heard a door open and closed it was Twist. He seemed worried.  
  
"Psyche, are you okay?" Twist asked sitting right next to her.  
  
Psyche looked at him and kissed him, "I can't go with you tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?" Twist let her sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Twist, I have my reason. Please don't ask me why. Just don't please." Psyche smiled at Twist as he gave her those warm eyes.  
  
Later on, Psyche groaned, making Twist stop and lay up, "What? I'm going to hard for ya?"  
  
"No, you're on my hair." Psyche moaned. Twist removed his hands but he kept going until later on when he finally stop, letting Psyche have a chance to breathe as he laid right next to her. Something had been just on her mind for a while.  
  
"Twist, promise me you won't die over there." Psyche demanded, Twist looked at her like she was weird.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wanna lose you."  
  
"Psy, you won't."  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
Psyche looked at him, "Good." She kissed him and lay on his chest, before going to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Psyche saw Twist walking on the ship, he gave her a black long jacket that covered her arms and went all the way down to her feet, since it was kind of cold outside. He kissed her before she saw him wave at her while the ship was about ta launch.  
  
"Remember you promised." Psyche said to him telepathically before the ship left the atmosphere.  
  
Kila appeared from behind Psyche, wearing a cloak around her body.  
  
"I said he wouldn't die."  
  
"I know, but I wanna make sure he doesn't." Psyche walked back into the lab still wearing the jacket.


	27. Death

Ammon saw Psyche, standing there while everyone was talking and waiting for the ship to return. Ammon sat on a stool next to Psyche and just looked at her. Pyro sat on the other side of Psyche.  
  
"You're still waiting for him, huh?" Pyro asked being so cute so was Ammon.  
  
"Yep, I'm still waiting." Psyche smiled at Pyro and rubbed Pyro's head, then walks away.  
  
Kila was taking a bath in her room, bubbles came floating out, the reflection of the bubbles came out as Force helping down the hallway with Chris and Diva, while helping a whole bunch of experiments escape from a fire that was burning through the whole lab.  
  
"So Dr. Kill wants ta do this the hard way." Kila holds one bubble in her head, the reflection showed Twist dodging Dr. Kill's plasma blasts and shooting his windblast.  
  
"Enough screaming from the good guys..." Kila looked at the plasma gun that was held into Dr. Kill's hands, instantly the gun melted in his hands. And Static shot electric blast from his hand and Twist shot a windblast at the same time with Static.  
  
"Hmmmmm.....Twist would be much better with an enhancement. So let's make him scream. I love screaming and pain. Time for a game. Right Psyche." Kila looked at another bubble, the one which Psyche's image in it.  
  
"Now Psyche, you need a little nap." Kila waves over the bubble.  
  
Psyche was having some weird funny inside of her chest, she instantly fainted onto the floor.  
  
Kila started laughing as she stood out of the tub, instantly waving her hands over her head, her clothes were on, she stood over her cauldron,"Now time for some real fun, some real chaos." Kila laughed evilly, until a tall figure entered into her room. The figure wore robe like clothes like a wizard, holding one wand in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" The figure asked telepathically. Kila was talking out loud.  
  
"Oh Merlin, honey, it's just you." Kila flew right towards Merlin, "Good I want you ta see something." Kila pushes Merlin towards the cauldron. Merlin looks into the cauldron, his eyes instantly widened.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Merlin asked telepathically, looking as Kila puts her finger on his chest, "What are you up to?"  
  
"Merlin, my love, this is the future of a certain somebody. I wanna see if this love is meant to be." Kila hugged Merlin around the neck.  
  
"It's wrong to play with mortals' feelings like this."  
  
"Merlin, this is not playing this is seeing the truth about a certain type of feeling."  
  
"In other words, playing. And playing is...." Merlin lost his words, "Wait a minute, playing is having fun, with this type of playing would cause chaos which is what you love. So you'll have fun. Which means this is playing."  
  
"Oh honey, don't think of it that way." Kila held Merlin's face towards to kiss him.  
  
Slang was mediating, her eyes glowing blue. Psyche was asleep on her bed not knowing what was happening. She groaned but only in pain.  
  
Force flew the ship from the lab, before it collapsed, falling down with the flames. All of Dr. Kill's experiments were in the ship, watching as their only home destroyed along with Dr. Kill. Tears from Static's eyes fell onto his cheeks. Diva looked like she was in pain as her eyes watered, Hel was crying too, but Forge let her cry on his shirt. Chris crossed her arms, trying to show everyone how tough she was but inside she was crying too. Force was elbowed in the stomach when he thought Chris was crying.  
  
Later on, the gods and goddess of Cold entered into Dr. Mercy lab. Dr. Mercy and Mystical noticed that Chris, Forge, Force, Hel, Diva, and Static were crying. Not knowing what happened while everyone was celebrating, Dr. Mercy was talking to Static and the others.  
  
"Where's Psyche?" Diva asked, wiping her tears away.  
  
"She asleep, don't tell her until she wakes up."  
  
The next day, Chris stormed down the hallway in anger. Walking towards Force's door, she kicked the door opened. There was Force still sleeping peacefully like he didn't hear anything, he continued to sleep until Chris pushed him off the bed. Her eyes a sharp yellow color. Chris didn't wear her hat, instead she wore a small jacket that stop to her stomach just like her shirt.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Where's Kevin!" Chris looked like she was about ta kill someone. Kevin is Chris' boyfriend. But she heard that he's been cheating on her while she was gone. Force snapped awake.  
  
"I don't know." Force's mouth was covered when Chris' ears twitched, hearing Kevin's voice. Chris let Force go and started walking away. Force got up instantly and followed Chris as she started walking towards the bar where Kevin was surrounded by the other guys and holding his new girlfriend.  
  
"Oh shit." One of the experiment said seeing Chris storming towards the ring, the experiments turned around and shake in fear as Chris walked into the ring.  
  
"Kevin, who's this?" Chris asked, trying to play dumb. Kevin was shaking in fear too but he gulped as he gained courage.  
  
"This is my new girlfriend."  
  
"So you broke up with me?"  
  
Kevin nodded but then wince in pain, expecting a punch but it never came.  
  
"So you broke up with me?" Chris crossed her arms, seeing the female back up.  
  
Kevin smiled seeing that Chris would never hurt him. He knew one day when Chris was walking towards his room in their lab.  
  
Flashback  
  
Chris was storming down the hallway, Force was following her again, trying to convince her to break up with him.  
  
Chris banged on the door, yelling Kevin. Kevin opened the door, rubbing his eyes, "Kevin! What took you so long to answer the door?"  
  
"Dr. K wanted me ta work extra, so I'm tired right now." Kevin said.  
  
Behind Chris, Force coughed, "Bullshit."  
  
"That's right, Force, it is bullshit. Kevin move!" Chris pushed Kevin aside, she saw a female standing right there, trying to put her clothes on.  
  
Chris' eyes turned yellow, "BULLSHIT! WHO IS SHE!"  
  
Kevin shrugged his shoulders, Chris was panting with angry, she was boiled hot, stream came out of her ears.  
  
Force tries to calm her down, "Now Crystal, he was working ext-"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE!" Chris pushed Force out of the room and closed it.  
  
"NOW YOU DON"T KNOW WHO IS SHE BUT YOU FUCK HER UP ANYWAY!"  
  
Kevin shrugged his shoulders again.  
  
"OH YOU DON'T REMEMBER, LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I FUCK HER UP THEN!"  
  
All there is Chris beat the female up but Forge said she should have beaten Kevin up instead.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So you broke up with me?" Chris asked again.  
  
"Yes." Kevin said, everyone gasped.  
  
"What does she got that I don't have?" Chris snarled.  
  
"She's not average like you are. In fact she's fine. And plus you're just an angry ass bitch who's a butch. "  
  
Chris was seemed to be happy, in fact she disappeared but then she reappeared with a bag of stuff in her hand, she throws it at Kevin, who caught it.  
  
"This is all your stuff." Chris was about to walk away when she stop and turned around. She walked towards Kevin.  
  
"I maybe an angry ass bitch, but guess what you are, YOU'RE A SORRY ASS MOTHERFUCKER AND A SON OF A BASTARD, WHO'S PATHETIC."  
  
Everyone's mouths drop  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT PATHETIC, DON'T WORRY! I WAS GOING TA BROKE UP WITH YOUR SORRY PATHETIC ASS ANYWAY! AND IF YOU COME BACK, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE A BABIES' DADDY, BUT YOU ALREADY DON'T HIT HARD ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE TO HAVE A BABY!" Chris walked away but then she turned around and walked towards him again. She punched him, hard enough for him to fall on the ground.  
  
"And guess what? That's the hardest thing you and I ever felt anyway." Chris walked away and never turned back. Force followed her.  
  
"Chris that was amazing. You told him!" Force cheered, wrapping one arms around Chris' neck, but she twisted his arm and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Just cause I now single doesn't mean I'm your bitch, got it!" Chris twist his arm tighter.  
  
"Got it." Force whimpered in pain, Chris instantly let go.  
  
Psyche woke up, she was sitting on her bed. Sonar and Demonina were waiting for her, when they heard her yawning as she got up, they started getting scared.  
  
"You have ta tell her." Diva pointed saying to Sonar.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Cause you're her best friend."  
  
"You're her sister."  
  
"Yes but family disaster relationships don't go well."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"It was a singer, I forgot his name but he daddy shot him in the back and that was the only time he cussed."  
  
Sonar just looked at her like she was crazy but she just put her hands on her hips, "Plus if you don't do it, I'll drive you crazy."  
  
"Okay, okay." Sonar sighs entering into the room. Psyche wrapped herself around Twist's jacket.  
  
"Hi Sonar, are they back yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonar rubs his head, not knowing what to really say.  
  
"Where's Twist?" Psyche got up, but Sonar blocked her way.  
  
"Psyche, you may wanna sit down."  
  
Psyche didn't feel like reading minds, plus when she tried, she couldn't. Outside of the room, Diva blocked Psyche from reading Sonar's mind.  
  
"Where's Twist?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Psyche's smiled turned into a confused look, "Which gone, like in gone somewhere, not her-"  
  
"Psyche, he's dead."  
  
Psyche covered her mouth, tears watered into her eyes, she sat back down on her bed, "Dead? No no, he can't be."  
  
"I'm sorry Psy, but he is." Sonar wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Psyche." Sonar saw that Psyche wanted to be alone so he left the room and closed it behind him.  
  
Kila laughed evilly, "Now the fun begins."


End file.
